


Не зарекайся

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: В одном небольшом городе встречаются два маленьких человека и просто живут, пока вокруг у всех всё как у людей.





	Не зарекайся

**Author's Note:**

> Вдруг кто-то помнит. Однажды я обещала, что расскажу за своего героя Синицу (если что, он вот отсюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4469608) одну историю. Так вот это она.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> ДМЦ — Хоть иногда  
> Курара — Кафка  
> 7 расса — Джа

 Труп Вася видит мельком. Он даже не задумывается об этом — за стеклом мелькнула покорёженная машина, мотоцикл на боку, люди в форме, что-то чёрное на асфальте, — пока Ася не говорит:  
— Машину аж перевернуло. Гоняют эти байкеры будь здоров.  
— Раздолбался смачно, — подхватывает Андрей.  
— А вдруг выжил?  
— Да не, лежал там труп.  
— Не видела я труп, — возражает Ася с нажимом. Такой тон — предвестник в лучшем случае спора, в худшем же — ссоры.  
— Да даже если и не видно, такая скорость, говорю тебе, не выжил, — утверждает Андрей, потому что, как и для многих людей, оказаться правым ему важнее, чем избежать пререканий.   
— Всякое случается.  
— Да быть не может.  
— Драгомиров вон в аварию попал. — Ася довольная: вспомнилось очень кстати. — Машина всмятку, а сам отделался парой переломов.  
— У него новый «фольксваген гольф», там подушки безопасности.  
— Против фуры не очень подушки-то помогают. Чисто чудо, что с другого боку.  
— Но у байка-то никакого другого бока, — фыркает Андрей, — слетел и мордой пропахал асфальт. У нас на мотоцикле ездить — чистое самоубийство. Когда на тачках гоняют, как безумные.  
— Идиотизм.  
Вася чуть сползает по сиденью. Задница затекла. Он не хотел бы слушать разговор сестры и её мужа, как всегда, начинающийся со спора, а кончающийся подтверждением общего превосходства над другими. Если уж быть до конца откровенным, Вася предпочёл бы вовсе не находиться в салоне Асиной «мазды». Не видеть аварию из окна даже краем глаза. Не чувствовать, как начинает мутить — от духоты и лёгкого запаха бензина. Не ехать на свадьбу к троюродной сестре, которую видел трижды за всю жизнь — он даже толком не может вспомнить, как она выглядит.  
Это обычное дело: сбор родственников происходит только по особым случаям. Чаще всего это похороны. На втором месте свадьбы. На третьем — родительский день. На четвёртом — юбилеи. Троюродную сестру Нину Вася видел на двух похоронах и на одном юбилее, но он этого уже не помнит.  
— У коллеги знакомая разбилась на байке, — рассказывает Андрей. — К парню своему села, дура.  
— Доверяй после такого мужикам. — Ася останавливает машину на светофоре, стучит ногтем по рулю: они почти опаздывают, застряли надолго на перекрёстке из-за аварии.  
— Эй!  
Вася пытается думать о чём-то отвлечённом — об очень полной женщине за рулём машины, остановившейся рядом, о том, что надо не забыть в среду заехать в институт и проставить у Желткова в зачётку свою тройку, которая есть только в ведомости, — но получается неважно: перед глазами мелькает то чёрное на асфальте. По всему выходит, это был труп в мешке. Вася не знает, убирают ли трупы в мешок, но, если верить фильмам, так действительно делают. Не то чтобы Вася верит всем фильмам — он склонен полагать, что в них подделка под правду, но не правда. К сожалению, Вася не знает, что львиная доля его знаний почерпнута как раз из кинематографа, хоть ему и кажется, что он слышал или видел это на самом деле.  
А ещё Вася теперь уверен, что заметил чёрный мешок, в котором, судя по очертаниям, был именно труп. Конечно, никаких очертаний Вася не успел разглядеть, но мозг — загадочная штука, попросите Васю описать, что он видел, и он назовёт десяток мелких деталей. И угадает пять из них.  
В мешке точно был мотоциклист. Вася понимает, что их не так уж мало, но всё равно начинает гадать, кто он. Или она? Или всё же он? Может, Серёга? С ним встречалась соседка Кристина, он ждал её около подъезда, стоял у своего «сузуки», уткнувшись в телефон, держал в свободной руке очередной подвядающий букет. Вася обычно мысленно фыркал, думал с сарказмом: «Джентльмен», конечно, исключительно потому, что подвядающие цветы — это так себе, да и неудобно вообще, если они ехать куда-то собрались. Можно подумать, что Вася занимался самообманом, но нет, он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что ему нравилась Кристина, и в том, что от мысленных язвительных комментариев его самооценке становится чуть лучше. От Васи Кристине не нужны были ни самые свежие цветы, ни... впрочем, как альтернативу мотоциклу он мог предложить разве что велосипед «аист». Не сказать, что Кристина была меркантильной — будь это так, она бы встречалась с кем-то как минимум на «ауди», — просто, как ни грустно это признавать, гораздо чаще чувства оказываются односторонними.  
Вася не видел Серёгу, кажется, уже год: с тех пор как Кристина с ним рассталась. На тот момент он, однако, уже перестал думать: «Джентльмен», потому что стал встречаться с Дашей с работы.  
Вася прикидывает, мог ли это быть Серёга или нет, вспоминает, какой мотоцикл у него был. Вроде не тот, что валялся на дороге. У Серёги был синий, а этот чёрный. Эту деталь Вася запомнил неправильно: на дороге лежал именно синий мотоцикл, однако он не принадлежал Серёге и не потому, что Серёга уже почил — тот был жив и собирался ехать на отцовских «жигулях» забирать жену из роддома, — а потому что его у Серёги купил приятель по дешёвке: Серёге срочно нужно было устроить свадьбу, его родители не особо хотели помогать, а родители невесты и вовсе относились к нему чересчур уж недоверчиво, а между тем Алле уже месяц как исполнилось восемнадцать.  
Кроме Серёги у Васи был только один знакомый владелец мотоцикла: с Ильёй Левашовым они учились в школе, но не особо общались и тогда, а после и подавно. Виделись один раз, как раз до того как Васю отчислили из его первого института. Вася немного заблуждается: он видел Илью ещё дважды, но по рассеянности не узнал.   
Илья точно не мог быть в том мешке. Вася слышал это от Таньки, одноклассницы. Они встретились в магазине, он проводил её до дома за разговорами, и они даже постояли немного под козырьком подъезда. Танька смеялась, улыбалась, рассказывала про учёбу, работу, парня, сестру Ленку, которая вышла замуж, ещё выдала двадцать фактов об общих знакомых и семь — о людях, которых Вася не знает до сих пор, а потом резко изменилась в лице — вот это изменение Вася до сих пор помнит отлично — и, охая, ахая и эхая, рассказала об Илье. Начала так: «Ох, а Левашов-то... знаешь про Левашова? Эх... Левашов, ах...» Продолжение тезисно звучало так: Илья мечтал о мотоцикле, и вот наконец мечта осуществилась, но не так уж много прошло времени, как он попал в аварию и лишился руки целиком и, кажется, ещё чего-то.  
Илья не то чтобы мечтал действительно о мотоцикле — мечтал он съехать от родителей и сестры, а на мотоцикле ему просто нравилось ездить. И до аварии ездил он уже порядочно. А руку потерял по локоть — и только её. Но Вася об этом, конечно, не знает, потому что Таньке об этом рассказала мама, которой рассказала коллега, которой рассказала глуховатая бабушка Ильи по отцу.  
Насколько зашло протезирование, Вася тоже не имеет понятия, но сомневается, что, даже приладь себе руку как у киборга, Илья снова залез бы на мотоцикл. Не такой уж он идиот, хоть и давалась ему учёба постольку-поскольку.  
В школе он садился с отличницей Динарой, чтобы иметь возможность списывать. Перед экзаменом по русскому навернул аж пять сникерсов и чудо что его не вырвало, потому что Васю замутило от одного вида. Илья пошёл в школу, когда ему ещё не было и шести. Он непременно пел на всех праздничных выступлениях, потому что едва ли не единственный в классе из мальчиков мог нормально это делать — он ходил в музыкалку. Из-за этого над ним посмеивались в пятом классе, но потом всем наскучило — «А вы бы попробовали, — говорил обычно Илья, тяжко вздохнув, — сказать моей маме „нет“», мама была председателем родительского комитета, построить могла всех, включая директора, и в прямом смысле, и в переносном, так что, пожалуй, Ильёй стоило восхищаться уже потому, что он сталкивался с ней не только в поездках в музей и театр, а дома постоянно, — к тому же в классе была Лена, верящая во вторжение инопланетян, и ботаник Кирилл, не понимающий сарказм. Лена была в остальном совершенно обычной, не считая этой самой перенятой от матери веры в то, что сверхъестественное рядом. А вот Кириллу вполне могли бы диагностировать синдром Аспергера, если бы кому-то — да хотя бы его родителям — до него было дело.  
— И где тут парковаться? — спрашивает Ася и резко тормозит. — Мудила!  
Едва не влетевшему носом в водительское кресло Васе думать об Илье, мотоциклисте и авариях уже как-то недосуг. Они подъехали к ЗАГСу. Васю ожидает полдня общения с родственниками, только десять процентов которых он отличает друг от друга, будучи в состоянии соотнести имя и внешность.   
— Вон мама, — кивает Ася. — Вась, иди к ней, я пока найду, где припарковаться.  
— Да, лучше схожу.   
Чуть мутит, но не тошнит, к счастью. Не то что в тот раз на похоронах двоюродного дяди. Дело было исключительно в жаре и колдобинах, по которым они ехали на кладбище. И было почти приятно под пение птиц и запах луговых трав нагнуться над обочиной, распахнув дверцу. Так Вася обычно рассказывает эту историю. На самом деле предшествующим вечером он напился с друзьями, и это наложило свой отпечаток на те события. Впрочем, учитывая то, что дядю Женю чаще видели пьяным, чем трезвым, он вряд ли обиделся бы на Васю, если бы узнал историю целиком. Чего, конечно, нельзя сказать о Васиной маме — она бы не только обиделась, но и была бы смертельно разочарована примерно на две недели.  
В сумятице и радостном гаме время летит быстро, Вася заряжается всеобщим волнением и расслабляется только в ресторане, сидя за длинным столом между девушкой в фиолетовом платье и Асей. Играет музыка, стучат вилки, звякают бокалы, горько! горько! горько, а теперь конкурсы...  
Девушку в фиолетовом платье зовут Катя. Она задорно смеётся, травит байки — две из трёх она бессовестно увела из «Подслушано», но Вася этого не знает, — кивает с очень внимательным видом, когда Вася рассказывает, что учился сначала на психолога, понял, что это не его, ушёл в армию, а после поступил снова — на этот раз на экономиста. Вася хочет придвинуться ближе и узнать её страницу во «ВКонтакте», и его даже не смущает, что примерно с вероятностью два к трём Катя может оказаться его дальней родственницей, а с вероятностью один к семи — недальней. В принципе Вася не зря не переживает: Катя — гостья со стороны мужа, его однокурсница.  
— Подлей мне ещё вина, — просит она, и Вася тянется к бутылке, не отрывая глаз от её лица. Себе он тоже подливает ещё.  
Голова наутро у него трещит вряд ли от белого полусухого, больше он грешит на шампанское — и он прав. Вася жадно запивает аспирин прямо из графина, трёт лоб. Хорошо, что сегодня не нужно на работу. Толочься в автобусах с большой яркой сумкой доставщика, нагруженной жирно пахнущей едой, Васе совершенно не хочется. Он долго чистит зубы в ванной, рассматривая в зеркале опухшее и без того круглое щекастое лицо и взлохмаченные русые волосы.  
Ноутбук, как всегда, на столе в кухне. Пока он медленно загружается, Вася заливает кипятком растворимый кофе. Он лелеет надежду купить новый к концу года, но не знает, что через два месяца у него навернётся стиральная машина и мама вытерпит только две стирки, которые он устроит в отчем доме, после чего придётся раскошеливаться на новую.  
Вчера Вася всё же объяснил Кате, как найти его страницу во «ВКонтакте», и теперь надеется, что она просто ещё не пришла в себя после вчерашнего, потому не написала, а не из-за того, что Вася был из всех зол лучшим на празднике, где взрослые мужчины надевали чепчики и слюнявчики под подбадривания тамады и гостей. Катя между тем действительно хочет ему написать, но напрочь забыла, как его зовут, и как раз думает, стоит ли выяснять это у Лёши — новоиспечённого мужа — или лучше хотя бы немного подождать.  
Вася принимается листать новостную ленту, припечатывая каждый мем хлёстким «Хрень» и прижимая кружку к виску. Ему по-настоящему обидно.  
Не то чтобы Вася мечтает о каждой юбке. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что он не имеет ничего против брюк и джинсов, причём даже если они надеты не на женщину. Вася чрезмерно влюбчив, и для влюблённости ему нужно совсем мало — особенно при условии, что он расстался с девушкой уже четыре месяца назад. Обычно хватает разговора, ощущения, что они хоть частично на одной волне, и примерно двух случайных прикосновений. Другое дело, что, чтобы что-то из этого вышло, нужно прилагать порядочно усилий, потому Вася предпочитает, когда к джинсам прилагается лифчик и топик, а не рубашка и галстук. И не подтяжки. Пусть Вася и подозревает, что в тот раз, когда он с опозданием сдавал курсовую, между ним и Дмитрием Васильевичем проскочила искра. Вася, однако, заблуждается: если что и проскочило, то облегчение в глазах Дмитрия Васильевича, что больше студент, понимающий всё как минимум со второго раза, не будет задавать ему миллион вопросов по электронной почте.  
Допив кофе в один глоток, Вася с энтузиазмом принимается искать в друзьях Лёши всех Кать и Екатерин. Находит аж пятерых, но ни одна не похожа на вчерашнюю в фиолетовом платье, что неудивительно, ведь у Кати страница с именем Милашка Джо и в последние месяцы ей постепенно становится за это стыдно.  
Катя всё же пишет ему сама, хотя проходит почти неделя. Вася предлагает встретиться, стоя в автобусе, плечом привалившись к поручню. Он так увлекается обсуждением, где и когда, что чуть не пропускает нужную остановку. Он задерживается под навесом, чтобы солнце не напекало макушку и не мешало читать с экрана смартфона, на котором установлена минимальная яркость — так дольше держится заряд аккумулятора. Договорившись на вечер среды — Вася напрочь забыл, что работает в этот день, и ещё не знает, что ему придётся слёзно извиняться и передоговариваться на четверг, — он направляется по нужному адресу. Улица знакомая, и дом тоже, вообще он с детства в городе ориентировался неплохо, а работая курьером, изучил его ещё лучше. Дверь подъезда открыта. Именно из-за этого он оказывается совершенно не подготовлен к тому, что заказ сделал Илья Левашов.   
Тот почти не заставляет себя ждать, словно сидел в коридоре на пуфике. На деле же он как раз шёл из туалета в комнату и, кстати сказать, забыл помыть руки.  
— Привет, — говорит Илья. Он стоит на пороге. Не сказать, что высокий, но всё же Вася пониже, худой, как и раньше. В трениках и в толстовке. У него всё такие же, как и в школе, отросшие тёмные волосы, скуластое лицо, из-за его спины доносится рэп. «В нашем омуте черти топятся, да уж порядком...» — зачитывает Луперкаль.  
— О, привет.  
— Не знал, что ты работаешь в доставке. — Илья улыбается немного неловко.  
— Да ещё учусь, вот и подрабатываю. — Вася ставит сумку на пол, шумит застёжками-липучками, открывая её. — Без сдачи?  
— Ага.  
Разговор кончается тем, что Вася отсчитывает сдачу и говорит: «Пока». И, уже спускаясь вниз, понимает, что так и не узнал, что там у Ильи с рукой.   
Вечером за ноутбуком Вася уверяет себя, что дело совсем не в этом, а в том, что всё одно к одному — недавно вспомнил про Илью, и вот увиделись, высшие силы намекают, да и вообще интересно, куда завела дорога одноклассников. Конечно, Вася лукавит: ещё когда услышал от Таньки о том, что случилось, думал, может, написать, узнать, как он, как ему живётся теперь, как вообще люди без руки живут. Но тогда повода не было, Вася пытался его придумать, в голову ничего не лезло, а потом наступила сессия, пришлось менять работу некстати из-за конфликта с начальством — и Илья Левашов забылся.  
Вася находит Илью среди своих двухсот семидесяти друзей — тех, кто учился в школе, когда и он, однокурсников из первого института, сослуживцев, однокурсников из второго, родственников и коллег с двух работ. Илья был в Сети два часа назад, значит, страницу с того момента, как они общались в последний раз, не сменил. «ВКонтакте» даже услужливо подсказывает, когда был этот последний раз: Вася перекидывал Илье купленные всем классом варианты грядущего ЕГЭ по математике.  
«Привет, — пишет он. — Чет подумал, что давно не общались».  
Вася несколько кривит душой, потому что, и учась в одном классе, они не особо-то общались. С другой стороны, до него долетали слухи, что одноклассники хотят устроить встречу выпускников, и никого не смущало, что их класс никогда нельзя было назвать особо дружным. В действительности у восьми из них на фоне бесконечных сессий и взрослых проблем остались только хорошие воспоминания о школьных годах, трое хотят похвастаться, чего достигли, а остальные не собираются идти.  
Илья к общению относится без излишних рефлексий, потому его совсем не волнует, что за всё время учёбы в школе он разговаривал с Васей шестнадцать раз и самая долгая и продуктивная беседа у них была, когда они оказались на продлёнке вдвоём в четвёртом классе. От случая к случаю, переписываясь, они обсуждают Васиного соседа, который совсем достал сверлить, соседку Ильи, у которой недавно родился ребёнок — первое время он принимал плач за кошачий ор, — Васину подработку, работу Ильи в офисе — он SEO-специалист — и то, что он всерьёз полагает, что его начальница, не умеющая говорить так, чтобы ни у кого не закладывало уши, стоит на учёте в психоневрологическом диспансере. Илья ошибается, хотя в целом курс психотерапии Алёне Андреевне не повредил бы: развод с мужем и ссору с дочерью она переживает непросто. Илья пересылает Васе мемы, новости или ссылки на сайты, приписывая комментарии, от которых в одинаковой мере становится смешно и неловко. Пожалуй, составь Вася топ самых неожиданных, на его вершине была бы ссылка на сайт с онлайн-трансляцией происходящего в похоронном бюро и комментарий: «Мне обидно, что я не видел порно, которое начинается точно так же». В общем, о чём только они ни переписываются, но ни слова о руке или её отсутствии от Ильи не приходит. Не то чтобы Вася ждал, что Илья будет по поводу и без болтать про протезы, культи и всякое такое — представление обо всём, связанном с ампутациями конечностей, у Васи очень расплывчатое, — но Илья в принципе не говорит ничего, что могло бы хоть намекнуть на то, что его жизнь сколько-нибудь отличается от Васиной. В каком-то роде у Ильи даже более активная: он рассказал, как участвовал в марафоне, что частенько по вечерам выходит побегать и то и дело гуляет с многочисленными друзьями и подругами.  
Вася пытается вспомнить, было ли заметно, что у Ильи нет руки, в тот раз, когда он стоял на пороге. Вроде нет. На нём точно была толстовка с длинными рукавами, ни один не болтался неестественно — обычно Илья носит протез, так что это неудивительно, но Вася об этом не знает. Чем больше они общаются, тем сильнее сомневается Вася: а вдруг Танька перепутала что-то? Вдруг это не про него рассказывали? Или он отделался переломом? Или сам Вася неправильно запомнил и речь шла не про Левашова?  
С Ильёй интересно: он остроумный, на что угодно у него находится потешный комментарий, он красочно рассказывает дурацкие истории про начальницу, про попойки с приятелями и про соседку, которая уже трижды просила последить за ребёнком пять минуточек, пока он спит, а она ходит в магазин. Илья не помнит, как её зовут, и не уверен, что, в четвёртый раз отсидев у кроватки, стоит, прощаясь, сказать: «Всё было замечательно, но как вас зовут?» И не только оттого, что всё это навевает мысли о сексе, которые в контексте детей ужасны, а в контексте молодых мам далеко не всегда уместны. В общем, вроде как не так уж важно, что у Ильи с рукой, хотя, не задумайся Вася об этом, вряд ли бы ему написал.  
Неважно, но любопытно. Вася мучится самым настоящим незакрытым гештальтом. Он даже жалуется на это — правда, не употребляя слово «гештальт» — во время встречи с Катей. Они сидят в кафе, она пьёт черничный коктейль, а он чёрный кофе — надеясь, что это прибавит ему очков мужественности, — они ждут, когда им принесут пиццу, и как раз ощущают, что прекрасно друг друга понимают. Катя даже не удивляется, когда Вася рассказывает о сомнениях насчёт количества рук своего приятеля. Катя вообще мало чему удивляется в последнее время, она, правда, до конца не уверена, с каких именно пор. С того момента, когда друг по переписке признался, что́ любит засовывать в задницу, когда дрочит? Лучше бы он просто посетил сексшоп и не изгалялся с подручными средствами, тогда бы однажды не пережил чрезвычайно смущающий опыт посещения больницы, но про это он Кате всё же умолчал. Или когда одноклассница уверяла её, что умеет вызывать дождь? Или с того раза, когда подруга призналась, что не может спать, если не укроется одеялом с головой, потому что ей кажется, что на неё кто-то смотрит?  
— Ну и какая разница, парит тебя или нет, — говорит Катя. — Ты же не собираешься над ним ржать и не пошлёшь его на хрен, если окажется, что руки реально нет и у него крюк, как у пирата. Ты просто хочешь знать.   
Вася запаздывает с ответом примерно на полминуты, потому что в груди у него теплеет от поддержки Кати, очень хочется сдвинуть ногу вперёд и коснуться своей коленкой её, но всё же это кажется неуместным, и Вася этого не делает. И не зря: поступи он так, Катя ненавязчиво отодвинулась бы, потому что Вася классный, но нравится ей однокурсник Виталий, который, к сожалению, не особо обращает на неё внимание. Катя поймёт, что не стоит романтизировать мужчин и вздыхать по самоуверенным красавчикам, только через полтора года.  
— Но в том-то и дело, что это должно быть неважно, — говорит Вася. — Крюк у него там, клешня или ножницы, ну как у Эдварда Руки-ножницы... Он от этого не изменится.  
— Можно сколько угодно заливать, что внешность неважна. — Катя качает головой. — Но мне уже несколько раз жаловались подруги, когда оказывалось, что их друг по переписке не мужчина, а женщина. И я понимаю их обиду и спорить готова, что она возникает не оттого, что им обещали член, но не дали.  
Вася коротко смеётся, хмурится, вздыхает.  
— Но тут всё понятно. Эти друзья-подруги напрямую врали.  
— В некотором роде и Илья тебе врёт, раз не упоминает это.  
— Да ну. — Вася фыркает.  
— Ну да.  
— Да...  
В этот момент приносят пиццу, и к этому разговору они больше не возвращаются.  
Гештальт Вася закрывает в конце июня. В выходные родители устраивают шашлыки. Когда оба вышли на пенсию, они купили дом в пригороде, где папа окунулся в постоянные ремонты, а мама — в огородные дела. Больше всего этому радовалась Ася, потому что в квартире они остались вдвоём с Андреем. У неё даже поутихла обида на Васю, которого за два года до этого отселили в однушку недавно почившей бабы Стёпы, аргументировав это тем, что для молодой семьи одной комнаты мало, а мы вон домик себе всё равно присматриваем, подождёте.  
Шашлык — единственное, что папа умеет готовить, как он говорит. На деле же он безбожно врёт, но тем не менее благодаря этому ему удаётся избегать готовки вот уже двадцать шесть лет семейной жизни. Кроме хитрости и нелюбви к кухонным делам, папа имеет ещё то, что называется широкой душой, потому шашлыка делает обычно с ощутимым запасом, и домой обожравшийся и чуть разморённый от домашнего черносмородинового вина Вася едет с большим, доверху заполненным контейнером, запах от которого вызывает зависть у таксиста.  
Всё начинается с шутки про то, что с наступлением лета мангал можно заметить за каждым кустом, а кончается тем, что Илья приходит к Васе на следующий день с «Хамовниками», чтобы помочь доесть шашлык. Они сидят в кухне, левая рука Ильи лежит на столе, и она совершенно точно неживая — силиконовая поверхность с едва заметными ровными полосками-морщинками на суставах, пластиковые ровные ногти, — а Илья ловко со всем справляется одной правой. Вася делает вид, что люди с протезами для него не в новинку, то есть ничего про это не говорит и почти не смотрит. Понятие «почти» у Васи, может статься, чересчур растяжимое. И даже не будь Илья в принципе внимательным, не привыкни он к таким вот взглядам и не знай, что обычно у людей при виде его руки возникают вопросы, он бы всё равно заметил, как Вася таращится.  
— Спрашивай, что хочешь, — говорит он, открывая вторую банку «Хамовников».  
— А? — Вася смотрит ему в лицо.  
Илья дважды стучит искусственной рукой по столешнице.  
— Желательно про руку, а не про жопу, — уточняет он. — По роже видно, что тебе интересно.  
— Так заметно? — чешет в затылке Вася.  
— Нормально.  
Всё же он ничего не напутал, в главном Танька оказалась права, но признаваться в том, что давно был в курсе от третьих лиц, Вася не собирается.  
— Ну как это вообще... ну... случилось?  
Илья фыркает и подцепляет вилкой лучок из пластикового контейнера.  
История короткая и почти смешная, если слушать её из первых рук.  
— Еду я, значит, еду, на своём «мицубиши», ну на байке, а тут как-то осёл на «хёндае», которому выдали человечьи права по ошибке — ну или как обычно у нас в ГАИ за десять штук, — как вильнёт в сторону. И вот я уже вроде как немного лечу, а потом уже много лежу и надо мной небо — ну почти как у Болконского в этом Аус-как-его-там, в общем, сплошная философия. Ну и больно, как... как больно бывает, когда руку почти отхреначило. Дальше я ждал доктора Хауса, но достался мне не он, руку было спасать поздно, отпилили чуть ниже локтя, и с тех пор начался мой путь становления киборгом.  
— А это реально? — таращит глаза Вася и тут же корит себя за такой дурацкий вопрос.  
— Есть всякие бионические протезы, они выглядят, как руки-ноги роботов, да и способны на многое. Так что реально. — Выдержав паузу, Илья добавляет: — Если у тебя есть лишние два миллиона.  
Сумма у Васи, который держал в руках самое большое пятьдесят тысяч, вызывает суеверный ужас и благоговейный трепет, но он справляется с этими чувствами и ухмыляется:  
— Спорить готов, ты уже копишь.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о моей заначке под половицами? — Илья смешно округляет глаза и хохочет. И не рассказывает, что вообще можно постараться добиться от государства такого протеза, но придётся утонуть в документах в попытках доказать, что тебе нужен именно этот передовой протез, и не факт, что получится, и нет гарантии, что государство возместит его стоимость целиком: с одной стороны, Илья молодой и дееспособный, это плюс, но с другой — он живёт не в столице и он уже не ребёнок, а именно дети гораздо чаще поддерживаются если не государством, так благотворительными фондами.  
Вася теперь знает правду и, казалось бы, не должен больше много думать об Илье. Но мысли нет-нет да возвращаются к нему. К примеру, когда он везёт пиццу в район, где Илья живёт. Или в новостной ленте мелькает обновление кого-то из одноклассников. Или из окна автобуса видно ловко проскочивший мимо мотоцикл. Или пока заваривается кофе и загружается ноутбук. Или когда он ждёт Катю у кафе. Или в душе.  
Проходит не так уж много времени, прежде чем Вася признаётся себе. В конце концов все предпосылки налицо: у них было множество разговоров на разные темы — однажды, говоря о том, что пробовал курить травку, Илья даже добавил: «По секрету, никому об этом не говорил», и Вася, метафорически выражаясь, растаял, — передавая деньги в первую встречу, Илья коснулся своими Васиных пальцев, как-то они столкнулись плечами в коридоре, а ещё однажды по пьяни в сквере Вася вертел искусственную руку Ильи, которая вообще-то называется «тяговый протез», но Илья не особо об этом любит болтать, а погуглить Вася так и не собрался. В общем, иногда Васе для влюблённости хватает даже меньшего, так что не удивительно, что он сражён. Хотя ему немного неудобно, потому что Катя ему тоже нравится и они с ней прекрасно проводят время в кофейнях, и вдруг у них что-то выйдет? Вероятность этого всё же больше, чем с Ильёй. Илья не рассказывал про отношения, но, помнится, в школе ходили слухи, что он встречается с Динарой. Да и вряд ли Илья не против быть с мужчиной — какова вероятность встретить случайно кого-то, так же неплохо относящегося к этому, в стране, где государство и общество настроены в лучшем случае замалчивать всё касающееся гомосексуальности? По мнению Васи, вероятность очень мала. На самом же деле Илья совсем не против отношений с мужчинами. В школе он действительно попробовал встречаться с Динарой, перспектива секса поначалу его пугала — он успокаивал себя тем, что у всех так, опыта нет, что делать неясно, вдруг не получится, — а потом оказалось, что, варясь в своём страхе, Илья не учёл: в отношениях нужно как минимум больше разговаривать, в общем они не справили даже месяц отношений. Позже Илья многое о себе понял — мужчины нравятся ему куда больше женщин, но, возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет найти подходящую, чтобы завести нормальную семью, — а потом именно под загазованным небом над трассой что-то стало в нём сдвигаться в сторону ощущения, что жизнь слишком мимолётна и быстротечна, чтобы жить её как хочется другим людям, а не самому себе. Впрочем, если Вася влюбляется часто и быстро — а ещё, как правило, ненадолго, если эти чувства не подпитываются хотя бы слабой надеждой на взаимность, — то Илья в этом смысле, что называется, кремень. Если в нём что-то и зарождается, то долго и даже слишком серьёзно, хотя по лёгкой манере общения сказать это нельзя совершенно. И даже сексу без чувств он предпочитает дрочку правой рукой, потому что с ней проблем чуть меньше, чем с левой, и гораздо меньше, чем с живыми людьми. В любом случае пока Илья к Васе не чувствует почти ничего — не считая лёгкой благодарности за шашлык и более-менее адекватное принятие его инвалидности и радости, что кто-то смеётся над всеми его шутками, даже если они дурацкие. Очень дурацкие. Вообще не смешные.   
Илья не глупый: он любит сомнительный юморок, но если от его шуток люди кривятся, пытаются сменить тему или крестятся, то с этими людьми он так шутить перестаёт. Вася совсем не кривится.  
Они сидят на лавке в сквере в воскресенье, у Васи перерыв, но сумка доставщика ждёт, пока он доест шаурму. Илья рассказывает:  
— ...И у них сосед совсем крышей поехал, за топор взялся и стал долбиться в их дверь, в голову ему стукнуло, что здесь прячется его жена Галя. Вызвали, кого надо, а Аня всё думала, что с балкона сигать придётся. А я слышал это и не мог избавиться от мысли, что, если прыгнуть с третьего этажа, есть вероятность, что потом от психопата этого сможешь разве что уползти.  
Вася, конечно, качает головой:  
— Ну ты и идиот, — но смеётся.  
И в этот момент Илье приходит в голову слегка заставляющая нервничать мысль: если кто-то смеётся над твоими шутками про сломанные ноги, значит, это неспроста. Либо вы оба конченые, либо... додумать себе Илья не даёт, опасаясь увидеть то, чего нет.  
Вася тем временем знать не знает, что Илья начинает что-то подозревать. Впервые за последние четыре месяца ему удаётся поймать мимолётное ощущение: здесь и сейчас ему хорошо.  
Бывают не только такие разговоры — пересказы смешных и не очень историй.   
Перед сеансом в кино — Вася так и не запомнит, как именно назывался фильм, — они ждут на скамейке перед ещё закрытыми дверями в зал, Илья печатает на смартфоне сообщение уже добрых две минуты.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Вася и ловит губами трубочку, чтобы отпить колы.  
— Да не то чтобы... — Илья хмурится и, наконец, нажимает «отправить».   
Он убирает смартфон в карман, вздыхает, закидывает в рот горсть попкорна, пережёвывает, думая, рассказать или нет, и всё же говорит:  
— В общем, история такая. Мама у меня человек жёсткий, и обычно папу это устраивает, но временами он вспоминает, что у него есть яйца, и взбрыкивает из-за какой-то хрени. Они ругаются, он грозит разводом, она смеётся ему в лицо, он убегает жить к бабушке — ну, к своей маме. А дальше начинается моя любимая стадия: папа начинает названивать нам с Лизой и выспрашивать, как там мама, а мама как бы ненавязчиво спрашивает про папу... И вот все вроде знают, чем всё кончится — папа притащит свой чемодан обратно, — но тем не менее каждый раз эта хрень повторяется. — Илья закатывает глаза. — Дурдом на выезде.  
Он про это не раз уже болтал перед друзьями и приятелями, иногда рассказ получался даже лучше — почти серия из какого-нибудь ситкома. С юмором в принципе проще обо всём говорить, почти забывается, сколько во всём этом серьёзного. Например, как в детстве накидывал одеяло на голову, когда родители ругались. Как, когда папа уходил к бабушке с чемоданом, даже пусть мама говорила, что приползёт обратно, было страшно, что нет. Как Лиза сидела напротив него в кухне — ей уже было десять, а ему шестнадцать, он разогревал ей макароны, пока мама заперлась в душе после очередного скандала, — и Лиза уже не болтала ногами, надо же, как выросла, и спросила, смотря серьёзно: «Мама с папой разведутся?» Как в ответ улыбнулся, стискивая лопатку, которой помешивал макароны, и сказал: «Конечно, нет», а подумал: «Лучше бы развелись».  
— Ничего себе, — таращит глаза Вася. — Я думал, такое только в кино бывает.   
— Да реальность фору любому кино даст. — Илья фыркает.  
Как-то они трясутся в автобусе, чтобы попасть в пиццерию, где, если верить Васиному приятелю Лёше, пицца как в раю. Сиденье под ними дребезжит, контролёрша смотрит так, будто они не заплатили за проезд, Вася сползает вниз, чувствует бедром бедро Ильи, затянутое в шорты — из-под них торчат волосатые ноги, с редкими розовыми залысинами шрамов. Шрамы Илью не волнуют, то ли дело протез — он даже сейчас в жару в кофте с длинными рукавами.  
— Я так задолбался на работе, — говорит Вася. — Бегай, терпи, что на тебя клиенты, как на говно, смотрят, хотя могли бы — как на Бога, ты же им жрачку принёс.  
Илья, коротко хохотнув, спрашивает:  
— А что-то другое не думал найти?  
— Да хрен знает что.   
— А по специальности?  
— Да не знаю... Я ж сначала учился на психолога, понял, что не тяну. Думал, годик послужу — и пойму, что хочу от жизни, но, — он усмехается, — ни хрена. Решил, что надо идти хоть в сферу, которая деньги приносит. Но, блин... не то чтобы вакансий много, да и... — Вася машет рукой.  
Он не уверен, что у него получится найти что-то, не уверен, что он лучше, чем другие специалисты — тем более, он даже не окончил вуз, — не уверен, что сможет взять хитростью, не уверен, что хватит знаний при условии, что чаще он не бывает в институте, чем бывает. Вася знает, что сам виноват, что может поменять это всё — заняться учёбой, взяться за поиски работы по специальности, — но у него нет сил. И он надеется, что дело в летней духоте и жаре. В принципе это на пятьдесят процентов так. Вася действительно может поменять что-то в своей жизни, но ему для этого нужен толчок. Так что до изменений дело дойдёт почти через год, но, ясное дело, сейчас Вася об этом понятия не имеет.  
— Я вот пошёл, потому что мама сказала, что всё, что в Интернете, сейчас в тренде, мама-то у меня продвинутая. — Илья фыркает. — В общем, мне это по-прежнему не особо интересно, да и на работе всё пятьдесят на пятьдесят: не слишком сложно, но скучно, коллеги нормальные, но начальница бешеная.  
Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что начальница по-прежнему переживает не лучший период в жизни, а вот среди коллег есть Антон Борисович, любящий плавать в озере голышом — желательно, когда женщины поблизости расстилают на траве полотенца.  
— Ну и хрень эта взрослая жизнь, — объявляет Вася.  
Пицца по совету Лёши оказывается, кстати, такой потрясающей, что Илья характеризует её как «будто Иисус на неё накончал», чем вызывает Васино «Ну ты и идиот», которое он выдавливает, пытаясь не подавиться и прекратить смеяться.  
В следующий раз они встречаются в сквере в выходной — выходной нормальных людей, потому что у Васи работа и шаурма — да, он очень любит шаурму. Илья пьёт «Хамовники» и рассказывает:  
— Еду я в автобусе, ну и неудобно, рукой задел женщину по боку — не по жопе, и вроде не особо сильно, а она давай медленно поворачиваться, уже вещая на весь салон, что я косорукий козёл, потому что мать мою трахал... Вот тут-то она мой протез замечает, и я так и не узнал, кто же трахал мою мать, что у неё родился косорукий козёл, потому что она краснеет ну реально вместе с ушами и извиняется. Я уж было хотел-таки спросить, очень мне интересно стало, но она на следующей остановке вышла.  
Вася смеётся и спрашивает:  
— И часто так?  
— Ну бывает. — Илья пожимает плечами. — У меня, на минуточку, как-то спросили, можно ли мне пить, раз у меня — здесь последовала красноречивая пауза и кивок в сторону руки. Ну я честно и поинтересовался, какие именно внутренние органы, по мнению этого гения, находятся в предплечье.   
Вася снова хохочет.  
— Я иногда опасаюсь, что задам тебе какой-то вопрос совсем стрёмный, — признаётся он, чуть помедлив.  
— И что? — отмахивается Илья. — Во-первых, ты вряд ли переплюнешь такую дичь, а во-вторых, ну задашь, ну поржу я, поржёшь и ты, и всё будет зашибенно.  
Васе кажется, что у него уже мышцы лица болят улыбаться. Сердце колотится в груди совсем не от жары. И да, он уже не ждёт, что с Катей может что-то получиться — процентов на восемьдесят пять во всяком случае.  
— Вообще я только за то, что мне должны давать послабления, — говорит Илья. — Это факт: я не могу, к примеру, выполнять движения, для которых нужна мелкая моторика. Или водить машину, потому что протез действует с задержкой. Мне нужны дополнительные деньги на то же обслуживание протеза — у здоровых людей таких трат нет. Но при этом в обычной жизни мне на хрен не сдалось особое отношение.  
Илья замирает, почти жалея, что сказал это, — слишком откровенно вышло.   
Смотря на него внимательно, Вася говорит:  
— Что, жалеешь, что на тебя не написала та баба заявление, обвиняя в домогательстве?   
Илья хохочет и знать не знает, что именно из-за этого — от того, что Вася не пытался продолжить серьёзный разговор, от того, что сделал то, что нужно было, просто пошутил, — он постепенно начнёт влюбляться. И гораздо позже его чувства и чувства Васи достигнут того, что в ответ на откровение Ильи о руке Вася не пошутит, а погладит по плечу и посочувствует, и тогда Илья признается, что иногда ему кажется, будто у него болит рука ниже, чем может быть на самом деле. Что он завидует тем, кому не нужно по утрам морочиться с протезом и кто думать не думает, как это удобно — когда у тебя две руки. Что временами, лёжа в кровати, он ненавидит и себя, и обстоятельства, и мир, и Бога за то, что это произошло, за то, что он в тот день сел на мотоцикл, за то, что не заметил вильнувшую машину, не сбросил скорость, за то, что это несправедливо.  
Вася, сказать по правде, тоже думает о несправедливости. Мимолётно, но почти каждый раз после того, как они с Ильёй расходятся по домам. Но потом вспоминается, как Илья шутил об этом, как сноровисто ему удаётся делать всё одной рукой, только помогая себе другой. И думается, что никакая жалость Илье не нужна. В этом Вася совершенно прав: примерно девяносто процентов времени Илье удаётся жить, смирившись со своим положением и даже находя определённое удовольствие в реакциях людей и в их восхищённых комментариях о том, как отлично у него получается жить с протезом. В остальные десять он лежит на кровати и таращится в потолок, его с души воротит, ему отчаянно жалко себя, и от этого сначала почти хочется плакать, а потом разбирает злость. Он рывком подхватывается и пишет друзьям и приятелям, предлагая встретиться.  
Однажды его из этого состояния вырывает Лиза своим звонком.  
— Я не очень представляю, где я, — признаётся она.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Илья, уже натягивая кеды.  
— Да мы гуляли с ребятами и поругались, все собрались на заброшку — ну в тот дом недостроенный, о котором вечно всякое стрёмное рассказывают, — в общем, на хрен надо, я не пошла.  
Илья в своё время не раз распивал с приятелями на этой самой заброшке, так что вздыхает с облегчением — теперь хоть ясно, где примерно находится сестра.  
Уже вечер, и Илья нервничает, пока едет на такси. Хорошо хоть Лиза всё же уточняет адрес и ждёт его на остановке под фонарём. Она плюхается на сиденье рядом, по салону расплывается сладкий запах духов. Поправив юбку, она неуверенно улыбается Илье:  
— Спасибо, что приехал.  
— Да чего уж там, — отмахивается Илья. — Правильно, что позвонила и уж тем более что не попёрлась с ними.  
Илья понимает: это двойные стандарты — запрещать кому-то что-то, что делал сам. Но в конце концов не то чтобы он гордится тем, что пробирался с друзьями на заброшенную стройку и пил «Ягуар» или «Блейзер». Это история из тех, которые заставляют себя чувствовать крутым, когда тебе шестнадцать, и идиотом — когда двадцать три. Ладно, чуть-чуть гордости он всё же испытывает до сих пор. Хоть удивляется подчас, как пережил всё то, что делал в детстве и в подростковом возрасте — заброшенные дома, эксперименты с петардами, много алкоголя, — но не жалеет, что это было. Однако, и никому не советует: возможность залихватски потом пересказать историю не стоит рисков.  
— Да там этот кретин Савельев, сука, мерзкий он какой-то... — Лиза передёргивает плечами.  
Через несколько месяцев на вписке он полезет к ней под юбку, и Лиза сначала замрёт, чувствуя его язык на своей шее, а потом вырвется, обзовёт Савельева козлом, а он в ответ будет кричать: «Чего тебе стоит? Ты ж Егору дала!» Лиза сбежит из квартиры, размазывая по щекам тушь, и в подъезде поймёт, что за ней не бросился ни Савельев, что к счастью, ни кто-либо другой. Звонить брату Лизе тогда будет слишком стыдно, и она просидит на детской площадке на качелях до утра, пока не откроется «Макдональдс», где она приведёт себя в порядок, прежде чем идти домой. Отмокая в ванне, она снова заплачет, но именно там решит учиться усиленнее, чтобы уехать отсюда к чертям.  
— Он ничего тебе не делал? — щурится Илья.  
Лиза качает головой, потому что действительно пока он ничего не делал, только смотрел иногда очень пристально, а мерзким казался из-за того, что говорил о девушках — вот как сегодня он распространялся о Лене-шалаве. Лена и вправду переспала уже много с кем, да и вообще не особо её в классе любили, а говорил Савельев смешно, но от своего же смеха становилось противно, хотя и не очень понятно почему. Поймёт это Лиза гораздо позже, тогда же сможет наконец говорить о том, что произошло с Савельевым, перестать считать случившееся стыдным, когда стоило бы недопустимым насилием, и прекратить судить о ком-то по количеству половых связей.  
Дома Илья прикрывает припозднившуюся Лизу перед мамой, говоря, что они вместе гуляли. Мама улыбается, но, когда Лиза скрывается в ванной, шёпотом, отозвав сына в кухню, спрашивает:  
— Ты же мне скажешь, если у Лизы будут проблемы и она о них пожалуется тебе?  
Тон у неё такой, что Илья не сомневается: ответ «нет» в данном случае не предусмотрен.  
Мама с утра до вечера на работе в банке — она начальница отдела, — она председатель родительского комитета и в Лизином классе, устраивает им поездки и походы, как когда-то классу Ильи, она проводит собрания в подъезде, когда речь заходит о ремонтах или других жилищных проблемах. В выходные она готовит и убирает. Мама делает всё что должно: обеспечивает детей всем нужным, в том числе полной семьёй. Муж недавно снова вернулся от своей матери, даже букет притащил мириться. И ей кажется, что всё это не зря. Даже если дети с ней не во всём откровенны, они хотя бы есть друг у друга.  
Конечно, Илья обещает обо всём рассказать и не признаётся, что сомневается, что Лиза поделится с ним этим. Да, они болтают о том о сём, помогают друг другу, стоит попросить, но есть много всего, о чём Лиза перестала ему говорить — да хотя бы о мальчиках, которые нравятся, о проблемах с подругами, — и того, о чём никогда не говорила — о том, как плохо ей в первый день месячных, о задержке, которая была, когда она встречалась с Егором, и как стыдно было покупать тест, как страшно, что он окажется положительным, о том, что несколько раз она думала о самоубийстве, не так, чтобы действительно совершить его, но достаточно подробно, слишком тогда было всё плохо, она была некрасивой, ничего не получалось, как нужно, и казалось, даже умри она, никто не расстроится по-настоящему.  
«Блин, — пишет Илья Васе. — Я сегодня почувствовал себя таким старым».  
«Поясницу с утра ломило?» — приходит в ответ.  
Илья улыбается.  
«Не. Как-то ярко понял, что сестре уже аж семнадцать. Она, блин, взрослая».  
«Да уж время-то летит».   
Вася в это время думает, что и вправду — летит. С окончания школы вон уже шесть лет прошло. И незаметно. На деле ему, конечно, это только кажется: всё было заметно, и время текло частенько так медленно — на парах, в ожидании праздников, во время службы, — что ощутим был каждый миг.  
«А у тебя есть братья или сестры?» — спрашивает Илья, нахмурившись. Вася вроде ему не говорил об этом. И в школе не распространялся, или нет... и как-то обсуждали его сестру, которая училась на чёрт знает сколько классов старше? На самом деле, конечно, не на чёрт знает сколько, а на восемь.  
«Да, есть Ася. — Вася стучит пальцем по боку ноутбука, думая, стоит ли на этом остановиться, и всё же начинает споро печатать: — Мама раньше была уже замужем, тогда родилась Ася. Но муж умер, а потом она встретила моего отца».  
Вася знает из этой истории больше деталей, но все они совершенно не весёлые, рассказывать же о страшном и грустном забавно, как Илья, он не умеет, а серьёзных разговоров, портящих настроение и ему, и Илье, Вася не хочет.  
Сергей работал таксистом — бомбил потихоньку, нравилось ему это. Не особо от кого-то зависишь, можно взять жену и поехать по Золотому кольцу, можно взять жену и маленькую дочку и сорваться на море.   
Парень был на вид самый обычный, лет, наверное, двадцати, согласился ехать за триста рублей, хлопнул дверцей, уселся на заднее сиденье и снял шапку. Сергей сделал музыку чуть громче, подумал: «Отвезу — и домой».  
Нашли его через два дня.  
«И как у тебя с Асей? У меня с Лизой разница большая, да и девчонка она. В общем, не то чтобы мы друг друга понимаем».  
«Примерно так же».  
На семейном ужине у родителей — к несчастью, обходится без шашлыка, но мамина запечённая рыба даже немного лучше, хотя говорить это при папе не стоит — Ася, улыбаясь от уха до уха, говорит, что беременна. Мама охает и подхватывается, чтобы её обнять. Ася не один год пыталась забеременеть, всем говорила, что пока не хочет, а сама плакала над очередным тестом, показывающим одну полоску. Андрей ходил с ней по врачам, они ругались, мирились, копили деньги, со второго раза ЭКО сработало, и они долго скрывали это ото всех, чтобы не сгладить. Ася уже знает, что у неё будут близнецы. Ей очень хорошо и немного страшно. Андрею очень страшно и немного хорошо, но он не подаёт виду.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит Вася и старается не думать обо всём, что знает о беременности и, прости господи, родах.   
Подумать только, он будет дядей. Он немного заражается всеобщим ощущением счастья и волнения примерно в Андреевой пропорции, но с другой интенсивностью.  
Вася всегда ответственно относился к вопросам предохранения: если уж дети, то когда он точно будет готов, пусть мама и утверждает, что до конца быть готовым к этому нельзя. Впрочем, если в последние два года она переживала за дочку, но втайне надеялась, что пусть уж не она, а сын обеспечит её внуками, теперь она вздохнула с облегчением, уверенная, что Вася, как и многие мальчики, взрослеет медленно и в голове у него ещё всякая ерунда.  
Услышь это, Вася бы поспорил, конечно же. На деле не то чтобы у него в голове действительно исключительно чушь, но Вася с ответственностью далеко не на короткой ноге — проще сказать, боится её до икоты, — хотя ни за что в этом себе не признается. Гораздо позже это изменится, пока же Вася сам не знает, чего хочет, и пугается того, что вынужден следить за самим собой, чего уж там говорить не то что про детей, а даже про серьёзные и стабильные отношения. Нет, Вася, конечно, каждый раз, начиная встречаться, думает, что это навсегда, но рано или поздно всё идёт наперекосяк.  
«Дети странные, — пишет Илья в ответ на его рассказ, что он станет дядей. — Я опять сидел со Славиком. Милый мальчик, но, возможно, на меня оказало влияние то, что я с ним, только когда он спит».  
«Не узнал, как зовут маму?» — спрашивает Вася.  
«Мне начинает нравиться эта интрига».  
Её зовут Аня, ей двадцать лет, и примерно семьдесят процентов суток она просто хочет заснуть и, желательно, никогда не просыпаться. Она догадывалась, что будет непросто съехать от родителей и растить ребёнка одной, но на деле это настолько сложно, что иногда Аня почти жалеет, что не согласилась с мамой, когда та сказала: «Нужно непременно выходить замуж, как же можно растить ребёнка без отца?» У них ничего толком и не было, а к тому моменту, как Аня узнала, что беременна, они уже расстались. Может, приди она к нему и выложи карты на стол, он бы как честный человек согласился на свадьбу, вот только перед глазами так и стоял он пьяный после какой-то гулянки, и думалось, наверное, когда-то и её отец был таким же: пьющим только с друзьями, думающим, что знает меру. При Ане он уже редко работал, вечерами нёс несусветную чушь и вызывал стыд, стоило встретить его — громкого и помятого, обязательно с кем-то спорящего — на улице, когда гуляешь с подругами.   
Вася смеётся и договаривается завтра вечером посидеть у него дома с пивом. Правда, он ещё не знает, что следующий день не заладится совершенно.   
Сначала Вася надевает недавнокупленную футболку, которую носил всего раз, но только на улице замечает, что на ней жирное пятно. Прямо на груди. А возвращаться времени нет.  
Потом новенькая на работе путает несколько заказов, а все шишки валятся на Васю.  
Во время перерыва мама звонит уточнить, заплатил ли он за квартиру, а Вася гаркает на неё, что он уже взрослый, и чувствует вину, но мама не берёт трубку, чтобы услышать его извинения.  
Кроме того, на улице парилка, и он весь взмокает, а дома отключили воду и придётся развлекаться с тазиком.  
Последней каплей оказывается несправедливость в магазине. Ещё вчера Вася видел Budweiser по скидке, но забыл паспорт, а теперь вот — пожалуйста, по полной цене. И приходится брать «Балтику».  
Вася очень старается улыбаться, когда приходит Илья — чуть пахнущий потом, больше одеколоном, — скидывает кеды, проходит привычно в кухню, жалуясь на духоту и предрекая дождь.  
— Слишком уж душно, да и небо затянуло. — Он садится на табуретку.  
Вася режется откручивающейся крышкой бутылки и чертыхается.  
— Пластырем заклей, — советует Илья, и лицо у него обеспокоенное.  
Но от этого Васе становится только хуже. Ему кажется, он не имеет права злиться и расстраиваться из-за пятна на футболке, коллеги, погоды и прочего рядом с человеком, у которого нет руки по локоть. Вася ошибается, нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы чувствовать себя несчастным, даже если у тебя есть все конечности, потроха в порядке, да и к тому же близкие живы и здоровы.   
Вася ищет пластырь в коробке из-под ботинок, используемой как аптечка — спасибо маме, — но его там нет. Илья протягивает ему пиво, которое открыл сам, а ему не так уж удобно браться за крышку, придерживая протезом бутылку. И Васе — ещё гаже. Он почти швыряет на стол упаковку колбасной нарезки, но Илья ничего на это не говорит.  
От форточки нараспашку никакого толка: воздух стоячий. Вася начинает потеть, зато пиво приятно холодит — он делает пять больших глотков, прежде чем сесть за стол напротив Ильи.  
— Не помру, — показывает он палец и суёт его в рот, заметив, что кровь снова выступила.  
Илья смотрит, как палец исчезает во рту, обхватываемый губами. Это не возбуждающе, но близко к этому, что заставляет нервничать и, конечно, шутить.  
— Поглубже бери, — как бы между делом выдаёт Илья, подхватывая кружок колбасы. И хохочет, подняв взгляд: лицо у Васи такое, будто он умудрился подавиться пальцем.  
— Да иди ты, — бурчит он уже в горлышко бутылки.  
Илья рассказывает, как однажды на вписке пьяная девчонка отказывалась верить, что у него протез. Вася смеётся и даже не режется, открывая вторую бутылку. Они почти не замечают, что в кухне становится темнее — медленно и постепенно.  
— Как-то один чувак не верил, что я служил, — вспоминает Вася. — Вот не похож я, по его мнению, на того, кто служил. Страшно представить, что там с людьми происходит, если это должно какой-то определённый отпечаток оставлять.  
— Может, что-то как в гей-порно, — двигает бровями Илья.  
И Вася смеётся, а ещё — чуть краснеет, но не знает об этом.   
— Чёт темно. — Он встаёт, чтобы щёлкнуть выключателем. — Рано же.  
— Говорю тебе, гроза будет.  
— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Вася, возвращаясь за стол.  
Он улыбается. И Илья почти уверен, что нравится ему. Будь он абсолютно трезв, вряд ли бы задумался об этом, а так мысль вылезает сама по себе. От этого приятно, но не очень понятно, что с этим делать. Вася зашибенный и, наверное, с ним можно было бы поцеловаться, а потом даже подрочить друг другу. Стоит только встать и подойти к нему. Илья допивает всё, что осталось в бутылке. Ноги кажутся очень тяжёлыми.  
За окном вслед за редкими каплями обрушивается ливень.   
— Ну наконец-то, — улыбается Илья.  
Основной поток воды кончается, но капает потом медленно и, кажется, бесконечно, потому Илья остаётся на ночь. В квартире чуть прохладно и всё сильнее пахнет влагой. Илья уже практически трезвеет, когда они ложатся на разобранный диван, ничем его не застелив, и укрываются покрывалом.  
— Спокойной ночи, — бурчит Вася в подушку: алкоголь его усыпляет настолько, что даже почти не волнительно лежать рядом с тем, кто нравится. Особенно если отвернуть лицо.  
— Ага.  
Илья закрывает глаза. Слышно, как редко и смачно разбиваются крупные капли о водоотлив. И пахнет... как же пахнет влагой и Васиным «Олд Спайсом». «Сделай полдвижения, прижмись к его спине, давай... Вот сейчас, пока он не уснул, а может, он и не заснёт никак и тоже думает, да, скорее всего, давай, вот сейчас...» На этих мыслях Илья и засыпает — всего чуть позже, чем уснул Вася.  
Стоит задуматься об этом, и приходит понимание того, как много времени в его жизни занимает Вася, хотя всего два месяца назад они вообще не общались и не вспоминали о существовании друг друга. Но у Ильи много и других знакомых: он всё ещё видится со школьным приятелем Максимом, регулярно переписывается с двоюродными братьями — один учится в Москве, другой в Питере, — несколько раз зависал в баре с коллегами, Катю и Кирилла знает с музыкалки, но лучше всего общается с друзьями из института. Временами они собираются, как в старые временами, вчетвером — фантастической четвёркой, шутит Павлик, — а иногда — большой компанией, зовя ещё кого-то с курса, с прибавлением чьих-то друзей или девушек.  
В пятницу вечером они бронируют стол в кафе, чтобы поиграть в настольные игры. У Васи выходной, и Илья зовёт и его.  
Приходит тринадцать человек, и почти всё время они играют в мафию. Вася забывает имена почти сразу, как услышал, хотя кто-то кажется даже смутно знакомым. Павлику Вася однажды доставлял пиццу, а Маша встречалась с его коллегой, но Вася этого не помнит. Илья довольный, шутит без остановки. И Вася почти уверен, что, говоря, что мафиози просто вау, Илья имел в виду совсем не Машу, а его самого. Но эти мысли он запихивает подальше: надежда, конечно, приятная штука, но обязательно, как накачанный гелием шар, медленно сдувается. И он не зря это делает, потому что Илья ещё в себе не разобрался настолько, чтобы решиться попробовать или хотя бы понять, как именно он хочет это делать.  
— Охрененные у тебя друзья, — говорит Вася, когда они делают перерыв — он же перекус и перекур. — Как-то ни с кем так не собирался.  
— Культурный отдых, — кивает Илья и матерится.  
Вася хохочет:  
— Ну ты и идиот.  
У него друзей меньше — настоящих друзей, а не тех, кто называется так во «ВКонтакте». И то Вася не сказать что в них уверен. Его мама говорит, что единственные, кто поможет в любой ситуации, — это родные. Вася в этом вопросе не так категоричен: и деньги ему занимали не раз, и выслушивали его жалобы, и советовали что-то. Но он не сомневается, что любой человек на первое место поставит себя, а потом кого бы то ни было ещё и действительно поможет, но лишь не в ущерб себе. Все такие, и Вася такой. И как ни грустно это признавать, но действительно есть не так уж много людей, готовых забыть себя ради кого-то другого — и далеко не каждого другого. Хотя, конечно, случается, люди отодвигают свои желания на второй план ради тех, кто совсем этого не достоин. Вот взять, к примеру, Яну, которая сидит напротив Васи и Ильи: ей постоянно кажется, что она недостаточно делает для Антона, с которым встречается, на деле, в то время как она надеется на предложение и замужество, он с ней, потому что это удобно, и бросит её через три месяца.  
Илья верит в людей гораздо больше. Раньше подвозил знакомых на мотоцикле. Несколько раз писал за друзей рефераты и курсовые, когда их погребала сессия — он не знает, но в трёх случаях из восьми людям по большей части было лень, но жалко денег, чтобы купить работу. Срывался к друзьям среди ночи, если ему писали, что всё плохо, — обычно всё оказывалось не так уж ужасно, но благодарности им и вправду было не занимать. Когда он попал в больницу, к нему ходили чуть ли не каждый день: впору было составлять график для посетителей, чтобы не набивалась полная палата. Уже после выписки пришлось взять академ, потому что пропустил много, но его часто приглашали гулять, на дачу или посидеть в кафе, приезжали в гости.   
Да, Илья верит в людей, но он знает: кое в чём, как ни хочется, чтобы это было иначе, ты неумолимо остаёшься один. Никто не может забрать твою боль. Никто не сможет смириться с чем-то ужасным за тебя. Никто не разделит твою вину, твои «если бы» — все ночные больные мысли.  
Илье до дома идти пятнадцать минут, а Васе приходится ехать и он уже скооперировался с девчонкой и парнем — с теми самыми Яной и Антоном, но он их имён не помнит, да и внешность в мыслях уже расплывается, — потому что им в одну сторону. Они ждут такси, Илья стоит с ними за компанию, и Вася жалеет, что уже договорился и не может придумать отмазку. К тому же ну придумает он её, эти двое уедут без него, возможно, обидевшись, что он сорвался в последний момент и им придётся платить больше. И что потом? Ненавязчиво предложить Илье проводить его, потому что сна ни в одном глазу, а погода хороша?  
Нет, Илья, конечно, как прижался к его коленке своей в середине игры, так и не отстранялся, пока не ушёл в туалет ближе к концу. А ещё повысил градус двусмысленности юмора. Но что это: жестокая насмешка или взаимная симпатия? Вдруг Вася видит то, что хочет видеть?   
И видит это уже не первый день, с тех пор как Илья во время грозы остался на ночь, а прошло уже — Вася мысленно представляет разворот дневника, чтобы высчитать, — девять дней. Пожалуй, так страшно Васе не было с тех пор, как ему сделали прививку от столбняка и запретили её мочить, а он в тот же день попал под ливень и примерно неделю опасался, что вот-вот умрёт.  
Приезжает такси, и Илья машет Васе на прощание. Он снова думал: предложить остаться и пройтись вместе — да хоть гулять до первого автобуса! — или напроситься в гости, или просто на мгновение, когда Яна и Антон отвернулись разговаривая, прижаться к нему ближе и однозначнее, чем пока они сидели за столом. Но духу не хватило.  
Его хватает через два дня.  
Этому предшествовал долгий скандал в кухне. Папа пригласил к ним друга, которому негде остановиться. Мама кричала, что друг вполне может остановиться в отеле, а папа — что не мог отказать и что теперь точно поздно и вообще это всего на две ночи.  
— Нет! — рявкнула мама.  
— Да! — в тон ей ответил папа. — И точка.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Уйдёшь к маме? Вместе с другом?  
Дальше Илья не слушал — надел наушники, — а на следующий день мама с папой говорили подчёркнуто только по делу, в том числе о том, дядя Серёжа переночует у них. Илья сам предложил:  
— Я к другу пойду. И раскладушку не придётся доставать.   
Мама посмотрела на него таким взглядом, будто жалела, что первой не догадалась так же сделать. Впрочем, нет, она бы не оставила без присмотра какого-то непонятного друга, с которым муж давно не виделся. Да и не собиралась она бежать, даже показывать, что не рада гостям, не собиралась — пока гости не начнут вести себя по-хамски, конечно же. Ей было жаль, что не получилось договориться, но Андрей уколол её метко тем, что она не пытается войти в его положение совершенно, а между прочим, он очень редко её о чём-то просит.  
Илья пришёл к Васе с тремя пачками чипсов, и с ними же они устроились на сложенном диване, закинув ноги на скрипучий шаткий журнальный столик, принадлежавший ещё бабе Стёпе. Собственно, вся мебель в квартире не новая и осталась от неё, кроме дивана — старый проваливался по середине и вонял чем-то, о чём думать не хотелось. А именно мочой, потому что к старости у бабы Стёпы развилось недержание.  
У ног на столике они устроили ноутбук и смотрят «Матрицу», комментируя всё и споря, открыли ли братья-сёстры Вачовски ход в кроличью нору бесконечного слоумо по поводу и без.  
Им весело, и впервые Илья не думает толком обо всём этом, и оказывается, что так — очень легко положить руку на Васино колено, затянутое в джинсы, и погладить. Вася поворачивает к нему голову. Над выгнувшимся Нео летят пули. Вася и Илья смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Однажды, учась в первом институте, Вася целовался с парнем. Произошло это на вписке, предшествовало этому со стороны Васи полбутылки виски, а со стороны Марка, судя по вкусу его рта, ведро каких-то сладких коктейлей — три бокала водки с сиропом «Блю Кюрасао», если точно, но Вася этого так не узнал. Наутро Марк прекрасно всё помнил, но на Васины попытки заговорить — даже не о поцелуе — реагировал одним и тем же: стоило Васе сказать два слова, перебивал его. Вася честно попытался с ним общаться, но даже приятельство безнадёжно увяло, что было обидно. Вася слегка опасался, что из-за того, что целовался он так себе, на самом же деле Марк поцелуй оценил на девятку по десятибалльной шкале и не только потому, что был однозначно и стопроцентно гомосексуален. Марк даже осознавал это, а ещё старательно давил в себе, однако после третьего бокала то самое, такое же голубое, как любимый коктейль, бессовестно лезло наружу и назавтра приходилось всячески заталкивать это обратно. В общем, даже не зная всей этой предыстории, Вася пришёл к выводу, что проблема не — или не только — в технике работы языком в чужом рту, и решительно зарёкся целоваться с парнями. Зарёкся так, как, бывает, стоит натереть ногу севшими как влитые поначалу ботинками, зарекаются идти куда-то в новой обуви без пластыря на пятке. Или как зарекаются выходить из дома без зонта, после того как попадают под ливень. То есть — до поры до времени.  
Губы у Ильи мягкие и солёные. Язык — шершавый, слюнявый, приятный. Плечом к плечу, нет, грудью к груди, рукой — в волосы, по загривку, по макушке с силой, хватко. Ближе-ближе. Мокрым по губам, по подбородку, под челюсть — под тянущееся, сбивчивое «Бли-и-ин, ну давай, ну-ну-ну...» Тяжесть рук на спине — обеих, нежно-ловкой и грубо-неуклюжей.   
— Извини-извини, — повторяет Илья.  
Воздуха бы, футболка, подхваченная пальцами, натягивается, будто рассечёт вот-вот кожу.   
— Бли-и-ин, — тянет Илья, когда Вася поднимает руки, давая возможность себя раздеть. — Давай, прости... — Нежная рука сжимает бок, грубая — притискивается к другому.  
— Да на... ох, — выдыхает Вася, — хрен твои изви...ни, — и снова облизывает подбородок Ильи, ещё смачнее — губы, внутрь бы, в мокрое, в жаркое, к юркому языку, о да...  
Что-то мешается ногам, скользящим по столешнице, грохочет, к чёрту, плевать, навалиться на Илью — вперёд-назад, размашисто, шурша одеждой, как её много, как хорошо, больно, жарко, близко, ох нет, нежная рука отпускает, шебаршится, мешается между ними, о-о-ох... кожей к коже, членом к члену — влажно в соскальзывающем, пытающемся обхватить кулаке. И этого достаточно, чтобы охнуть в рот, жмурясь, и чувствовать, как всё более мокро и липко становится внизу живота.  
Дышать потом у обоих получается только ртом, спины взмокли. Илья рассматривает — интересно, чьей больше — испачканную спермой руку, пока Вася думает, что придётся стирать вещи. Он вообще давно не стирал, у него хоть остались чистые трусы? Должны были. Вася ошибается, но, даже знай он это, не расстроился бы. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, когда Илья поворачивается к нему, отставив в сторону грязную руку — её холодит воздух.  
Вася тоже улыбается.  
С пола надрывается Мэрилин Мэнсон — они уронили ноутбук и титры он проигрывает шкафу.  
— Такое порно я точно смотрел, — говорит Илья.  
— Ну ты и идиот, — качает головой Вася, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
По-дурацки ведь вышло, Илья ещё в кофте, все заляпались, даже до дрочки дело толком не дошло. Всё же, как ни старался Вася сдуть шар надежды, он лишь надувался сильнее — пока не лопнул.  
А подрочить нормально получается уже утром. Ну или почти нормально. Илья всё ещё в кофте — эта не та, другая, он захватил её с собой на всякий случай, как в воду глядел, — но на этот раз они оба удобно вытягиваются на диване без трусов, пальцы путаются с пальцами, обхватывая члены. Губы на губах, на подбородке, на скулах. Ткань кофты мягкая и ненужная между ними, но Вася ничего об этом не говорит. Он не сомневается: дело в протезе. Илью кофта раздражает даже больше, но чуть страшно: Вася хороший, но вдруг, увидь он место, где кончается протез, осознай он, что части руки нет, на месте неё пластик, обтянутый силиконом, и у него просто не встанет?  
Встанет, как выясняется вечером, когда Вася всё же стягивает с Ильи кофту и отбрасывает в сторону — на пол.  
— Норм? — уточняет Илья, валясь на спину — покрытая волосками бледная грудь крупно вздымается.  
Вася ёрзает на его бёдрах — всё такой же возбуждённый, с покрасневшими щеками, — ладонями по бокам гладит, пока Илья не ловит его руки своими: левой — с заминкой.   
Вася чувствует предплечьями — тёплое и холодное, мягкое и не очень. Глаза в глаза. На миг даже кажется: вот прямо сейчас не выдержит, даже не касаясь себя — только этих рук. Но Илья дёргается, ему мало, он тянет Васю на себя, чтобы прижаться и целовать в губы.  
Неудивительно, что на следующей неделе мало что может испортить Васе настроение. У него самая лучшая стадия влюблённости. Когда уже точно знаешь, что чувства не безответны и от этого сам весь как накачанный гелием шарик — ты лёгкий, всё лёгкое, жить легко, — но до того, как за ниточку тебя притянет к земле серьёзными разговорами, спорами, ссорами, решениями, которые непременно нужно делить на двоих. Но сейчас Вася об этом думать не думает. Куда уж там, когда Илья обещал прийти вечером в пятницу, когда он заваливает пошлыми шутками в сообщениях и теперь с ним можно обмениваться любимым порно. А ещё Илья не делает вид, что ничего не было, хотя не то чтобы они говорят о происходящем, кроме как по делу: «Давай ниже», «Быстрее», «Не так грубо», «Твоя рука, блин!» Но, с другой стороны, о чём разговаривать? И так всё понятно: им нравится общение друг с другом, нравится пить вместе пиво, нравится секс. Вася ощутил бы только неудобство, заговори Илья о чувствах, будущем или о чём-то ещё отношенческом. Илье, устрой такую беседу Вася, стало бы ещё больше не по себе, потому что в то время как Вася просто не любитель ощущения, что всё очень серьёзно и никуда от этого не скрыться, — он понятия не имеет, что будет есть завтра с утра, откуда ему знать, захочет ли он быть с каким-то человеком через год? — Илья не уверен, что испытывает что-то кроме смеси признательности и удовольствия оттого, что с Васей интересно, он смеётся над его штуками и с ним приятно дрочить.  
Оказывается, удобно может быть не только с правой рукой, но и с человеком. Может, и зря Илья не стремился найти себе кого-то, не рисковал ходить по клубам или знакомиться в Сети, опасаясь нарваться на извращенца, приставучего типа или просто на кого-то обычного, но с кем на проверку в постели будет противно.  
«Хорошо, что есть Вася», — думает Илья, сидя за компьютером на работе.  
А Васе просто хорошо. И хорошо даже ничуть не умаляется, когда ломается стиральная машинка, а мастер говорит, что её не спасти. Это молодой парень двадцати лет. Его зовут Гриша, и пока он только начинает принимать наркотики, так что по нему это совершенно незаметно.  
Вася закрывает за ним дверь, вспоминает о недомытой посуде. И как назло срывает кран. Папа когда-то объяснял, что делать, и показывал. Но Вася помнит только, что стоит перекрыть воду, так что после этого он звонит папе. Тот поднимает трубку почти сразу, вздыхает в ответ на Васины просьбы помочь и снова начинает объяснять.  
Они никогда особо не были близки. Папа вообще не знал, как вести себя с детьми. С Асей не особо выходило, — сюсюкать с ней или вести себя как обычно? играть? обнять? потрепать по волосам? — и он объяснял это себе тем, что она не родная дочь, вот родится сын, и тогда-то он почувствует все отцовские чувства. Чаяния не оправдались. Нет, он любил и любит и Васю, и Асю, но играл с ними в детстве редко, о чём говорить, не знал, терялся, если плакали, понятия не имел, как заставить делать то, что им не хочется, но нужно, зато недешёвые подарки дарил исправно. Показать любовь материально всегда проще всего.  
Вася мало может вспомнить моментов, когда ярко ощущал себя папиным любимым сыном: разве что в тот раз, когда папа учил его плавать, или когда вёз его с переломом ноги в травмпункт и выбалтывал истории про знакомых, с которыми случилось что-то страшное — к примеру, о Петре, лишившимся пальцев из-за того, что был не совсем трезв, работая на пресс-подборщике, — что очевидно выдавало его волнение, или когда учил, как чинить кран и унитаз.  
К счастью, Вася справляется под руководством папы даже достаточно быстро — до прихода Ильи он успевает.  
Вася тянет с него кофту ещё в коридоре — на этот раз Илья замирает и каменеет разве что на секунду, прежде чем позволить её снять. Васе не в тягость. Всё будет хорошо.   
И всё действительно замечательно. Они долго возятся на диване, и Вася краснеет, когда Илья произносит:  
— Вот кто действительно рад меня видеть, — стоит Васе снять трусы.  
Вася ещё и по лбу себя хлопает, но смеётся. И, пожалуй, именно из-за этого однажды он вызовет удивление у приятелей, когда во время игры в ассоциации на «смех» выдаст «секс».  
У Ильи мягкий живот с жёсткими тёмными волосками от пупка и ниже, Вася гладит их, ещё смеясь, а потом наклоняется и целует, чувствуя, как под задницей дёргаются колени Ильи. Кожа под языком нежная, втянуть бы её, оставить след... Почему бы и нет?   
Под подбородком уже влажно, Вася двигает шеей, и Илья матерится.  
— Ну давай же! — просит, а потом виноватым тоном добавляет: — Ну хоть что-то.  
И Вася опускается ниже, губами по волоскам, ловит, замерев, взгляд, прежде чем слюняво лизнуть снизу доверху. Вздрагивает, снова получив по заднице острой коленной чашечкой.  
— Да не дёргайся ты, — ворчит Вася, пытаясь определить вкус. Какой-то есть. — Надеюсь, ты не ссал недавно.  
Возможно, Илья бы ответил что-то, если бы Вася тут же не вобрал в рот сколько смог. И, по счастью, даже не подавился. Рукой с нажимом по бедру, да, не дёргайся, спокойно, тебе понравится, языком вдоль, слюны больше, губами вверх-вниз — с хлюпами, с чмоками, — чувствуя пальцы в волосах, ерошащие, судорожные, насаживающие, и тяжесть искусственной ладони на плече. Вася даже толком не замечает, что Илья его снова пихает по заднице коленом, слишком занятый попытками проглотить и не сблевать. Не мерзко — просто непривычно, много и внезапно. Вася поднимает голову: глаза в глаза, ладонь Ильи соскальзывает с волос, гладит щёку, стирает липкое с Васиной нижней губы и подбородка. Палец Илья облизывает, и Вася не только чувствует ещё больше желания потереться о бёдра Ильи, но и ощущает нежность.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Илья, — кое-кто заждался.   
Васе хватает дюжины движений его кулака, и он дрожит, теперь цепляясь Илье в волосы — отросшие, тёмные, мягкие — и смотря ему в лицо.  
С Ильёй хорошо. Вася встречался с тремя девушками, ему есть с чем сравнить, хотя он бы не сказал, что с ними было хуже — просто по-другому. Даша никогда не слизнула бы так сперму, она вообще брезгливая, но с ней, гибкой и гладкой, всегда было долго и жарко. Лена любила эксперименты так сильно, что иногда Вася этим восхищался, а иногда уставал от этого. С Мариной всё обычно бывало быстро: она как-то особо правильно дышала на ухо, притискивала его за задницу к себе и сильно сжималась вокруг него.  
Как-то он даже рассказывает о них Илье, правда, не называя имён. Илья выспрашивает подробности. Ему и вправду интересно, но чуть неспокойно: это ещё не ревность, но нервное чувство, готовое в неё перерасти.  
У Ильи, кроме поцелуев, до Васи ничего не было.  
— Ага, — кивает он так довольно, что Вася предвкушает очередную похабную шутку. — Для тебя моя роза цвела.  
И после такого никто не обвинил бы Васю в том, что он слишком много думает об этой самой розе. С Леной они пробовали анальный секс, а ещё она ему вставляла пальцы, и оба варианта были очень даже ничего. И Илья, должно быть, не против — в конце концов он уже признался, что скорее гей, чем не гей, — так что Вася покупает в аптеке тюбик смазки и две большие — он всегда верит в лучшее — пачки презервативов. Илья действительно не прочь, хотя, несмотря на всю свою браваду и пошлые шутки, сам бы ни за что не стал инициатором, переживая, что схалтурит, наошибается, и не будучи до конца уверенным, хочет ли, чтобы в его заднице оказалось что-то крупнее собственных двух пальцев. Расчёт у него на то, что Вася как более опытный возьмёт всё в свои руки, благо их у него две. Эту шутку Илья обещает себе как-нибудь пошутить при Васе.   
Тот и вправду готов взять всё, только не совсем в руки: в них он уже брал, так же, как в рот. Остаётся только чуть разгрести дела. Начинается учебный год, и по идее нужно хоть иногда появляться в институте. Но, даже когда выходной на работе совпадает с загруженным парами учебным днём, Вася остаётся валяться дома с сериалом. И зря, потому что он пропускает семинар Маргариты Васильевны, которая с пониманием относится к работающим студентам, но только если вначале семестра они подходят к ней и предупреждают об этом и берут задания, остальных же на сессии ждёт геенна огненная.   
Немного разбередившуюся совесть Вася успокаивает тем, что делает плов и моет полы. И ему даже хватает времени основательно помокнуть под душем перед приходом Ильи. Поначалу Вася думает, что закончит это дело одинокой дрочкой — это немного грустно, когда у тебя есть отношения, — но даже удивительно, как легко удаётся, засовывая пальцы в задницу, поминать недобрым словом гору посуды в раковине и решать, кому из однокурсников написать, чтобы узнать новости из института.  
— Сегодня начальница вела себя как сука, — говорит Илья первым делом, расшнуровывая кеды.  
И на этот раз не стоит оправдывать её семейными обстоятельствами, потому что никакие семейные обстоятельства не могут быть причиной того, чтобы заставлять подчинённого шесть раз переделывать работу, придираясь к тому, что и ошибками не является.  
— Может, у начальства есть какой-то неизвестный тест, — предполагает Вася. — Ну он неизвестный потому, что все подписывают бумагу о неразглашении. Тест на мудачество, я имею в виду.  
Илья фыркает и направляется в ванную мыть руки, громко жалуясь:  
— Шесть грёбаных раз она тыкала пальцем — я спорить готов! — наугад и говорила расплывчатое: «Илюша, обратите внимание на это место». Сука!   
Проследовав за ним, Вася останавливает на пороге и смотрит, как Илья намыливает руки. Не одну моет о другую, а правой — левую. Тщательно и умело, почти как хирург. Если бы хирургом мог стать человек с протезом руки, конечно же.  
— И знаешь что? — продолжает закипать Илья. — Отослать меня в седьмой раз ей помешало только то, что рабочий день кончился!  
Он завинчивает кран и так резко трёт полотенцем руки, что Вася бы не удивился, если бы оно порвалось или слетело не то что с крючка — вместе с крючком.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю, что тебе может поднять настроение, — говорит он.  
И, конечно, Илья поднимает взгляд. Васе и говорить ничего не надо — только ухмыляться, — чтобы на лице Ильи появилась такая же ухмылка. Очевидная манипуляция — не решение проблемы, а запихивание её подальше. Но эту проблему всё равно не решить, так что Илья действительно благодарен и шагает вперёд, хватается за пояс Васиных спортивных штанов, смотрит чуть сверху вниз.  
— Я купил презервативы и помыл задницу, — говорит Вася. — Можешь представить на моём месте начальницу.  
— Фу. — Илья кривится.   
— Серьёзно? Это ты мне гово?.. — Закончить Васе так и не удаётся: Илья вжимается в его губы своими, руками стискивает бока — настолько сильно, что даже хорошо.  
Они шагают в комнату, не отлипая друг от друга, наталкиваясь на стены и чуть не спотыкаясь о порог, пытаясь говорить в рты. У кровати Илья сам снимает с себя кофту, пока Вася расстёгивает его джинсы, обхватывает пальцами тут же — ухмыляясь в лицо.  
Одежду долой, на диван, кожей к коже, языком к языку, суматошно, мокро. Коленкой по коленке — почти больно. Губы на шее — восхитительно, очень, сильно, да, нет, рано... Вася отстраняется, выдыхая:  
— Сейчас.  
Он ползёт — коленям горячо от шершавой обивки — к краю дивана, чувствуя живую ладонь на спине, подхватывает со столика тюбик и упаковку.  
— И ты ну?.. — спрашивает Илья. Даже удивительно: в шутках куда только ни заходит, а тут слов не хватает.  
— Я ну, — фыркает Вася, открывая тюбик, и выпрямляется, выдавливая скользкий и холодный гель на пальцы. Капля чуть не плюхается на обивку, пока Вася заводит руку за спину.   
Во рту у Ильи сухо, суше — только в глазах, не моргнуть бы, не пропустить ни мига, ни детали. Ни бледных, покрытых светлыми волосками ягодиц с тёмной родинкой на правой, ближе к копчику, ни движения блестящих пальцев, то скрывающихся внутри, то появляющихся вновь, ни дорожкой текущей капли ниже. Когда Илья всё же, не сдержавшись, моргает, пальцев уже нет, Вася опускается на колени.  
— Давай, — говорит.  
И от вида его покрасневших ушей и взъерошенных волос Илья чувствует умиление, он — возбуждённый, неуверенный — замирает, но толкается вперёд, попадает, правда, с третьего раза. И это невообразимо хорошо — до стона, до невозможности не двигаться.  
И это немного больно, куда непривычнее, чем пальцы. Вася чувствует, как в бёдра вцепляются ловкие пальцы, как прижимаются неповоротливые. Выдыхает и вдыхает. Перед глазами дёргаются и расплываются серые полоски на обивке. Вдох. Выдох. Больно. Здорово. Тянуще. Сильно. Он касается себя — полувялого. Вдох. Выдох. Больно. Здорово. Тянуще. Сильно. Ярко. Балдёжно. Вдох... На выдохе внутри становится горяче́е и Илья валится на него, Вася не может больше толкаться в свой кулак, это невыносимо. Хорошо, что Илья откатывается, и можно повернуться набок и смотреть на него, чувствуя растянутость и быстро, ритмично двигая ладонью.  
— Я жду, — говорит потом Вася.  
— А? Что? — Илья распахивает глаза и тут же переводит взгляд от Васиного лица, видит, что Вася уже всё, хмурится непонимающе.  
— Как что? Какую-нибудь стрёмную шутку.  
Илья хохочет так, что в какой-то момент челюсть хрустит и он всерьёз опасается, что вывихнул её.  
Он действительно очень любит шутки — те так и просятся на язык. К примеру, когда они сидят в сквере, у Васи перерыв и он одной рукой запахивает куртку — налетает порыв ветра, — а другой — пихает себе в рот шаурму.  
— А можешь поглубже? — спрашивает Илья, выгибая бровь.  
И Вася даже не давится — привык. Илью сложно представить без юмора по поводу и без на совершенно разные темы — чаще всего сомнительные, конечно же. Он не из тех, кто смеётся над анекдотами, кочующими уже десять лет из газеты в газету: про тёщ, измены, отношения мужей и жён, скупых евреев и глупых, но везучих русских. Запихнули всех в типажи — разве смешно? Если не попадаешь в типаж, то непонятно и незабавно. А если попадаешь, точно не до смеха. То ли дело шутки про инвалидов, смерть и геев. Шутишь, что жаль, что только одну руку оторвало, а то стал бы Терминатором, и как-то легче становится от сконфуженных лиц собеседников. Шутишь, что мороженое не так сосать надо, и это не кажется уже чем-то неприличным. Шутишь, что хотел бы в аду котёл попросторнее, и вроде бы уже не страшно, что когда-нибудь проверишь, ждут ли там вообще котлы.  
Илья и любит шутить, и старается — для себя и для других — в непростых ситуациях, но выходит не всегда.  
На полу лежат осколки тарелки — крупные и помельче, с чёрными и зелёными мазками узоров. Вася начинает злиться: убирать придётся, с веником в раскоряку выметать из углов, тарелок и так раз-два и обчёлся.  
— Извини. — Илья виновато улыбается. — Думал, удержу, но... вот.  
Его искусственная рука вытянута вперёд, будто он не пошевелился с того момента, как тарелка скользнула из пальцев. И только начавшая подниматься откуда-то из живота злость скукоживается, обращается коктейлем из жалости и нежности.  
— Ничего, бывает, — говорит Вася, пихает крупный осколок тапкой в сторону батареи. — Если честно, они были уродливыми. Мне стоит сказать тебе спасибо. — Он улыбается. — Можешь даже раздолбать остальные из этого набора.  
— Серьёзно? — Илья вскидывает брови, рука наконец опускается.  
— Да вообще. У меня-то рука... — Вася аж замирает, видя, как Илья открывает шкафчик с посудой и осматривает тарелки в поисках нужных — с кривоватыми чёрными завитушками и зелёными горошинами, — не поднималась выкинуть, — договаривает он, когда ещё одна тарелка летит на пол.  
«Ну и безумие!» — думает Вася.  
«Ну и облегчение», — думает Илья. Когда осознаёшь, что тебя поймут и — поддержат. Следующую тарелку Илья протягивает Васе.  
— А давай, — фыркает он и тоже швыряет тарелку о пол — та звякает по осколкам, разлетаясь. — Всегда мечтал побить посуду.  
Илья бросает последнюю тарелку, они переглядываются и хохочут, пока Вася не шагает к Илье — под тапкой хрустит осколок — и не целует его в смеющийся рот.  
Если, чтобы Илья не стоял замерший, не извинялся за то, в чём не то чтобы виноват — нет, сам, конечно, немного сглупил, но загляни глубже, и причина не в этом, а в том, что он вообще вынужден носить протез, в том, что случилось, — а смеялся самозабвенно и целовался взахлёб, нужно разбить несколько безобразно раскрашенных тарелок, Вася готов сходить в магазин ещё за десятком.  
Они ужинают вчерашними макаронами, уже не вспоминая о случившемся. А потом, лёжа на диване, пытаются смотреть «Поймай меня, если сможешь», но Илья гладит Васю по колену, и в такой ситуации сконцентрироваться на экране, право слово, невозможно.  
— Как сегодня? — спрашивает Вася, стянув футболку.  
Илья знает, что Васе нравится, когда внутри пальцы, но члена ему много. Хотя он не прочь, если рука Ильи обхватывает спереди, двигаясь в такт. Васе нравится и рот Ильи — пожалуй, от судорожных движений его бёдер и тихих охов Илью разбирает гордость. Он может выбрать одно из двух или просто дрочку на двоих, но говорит:  
— Давай ты меня, — и заслугой в этом можно смело считать то, что Вася разрешил бить тарелки и ни словом не укорил — только заставил держать совок, когда сгребал в него осколки.  
Вася на самом деле переживает, пока Илья в ванной удивляется, что спокоен. Да, у Васи есть опыт, но на него всё же повлияло поведение однокурсника Марка, прекратившего с ним общаться после поцелуя. Как бы Вася ни убеждал себя в обратном, проблемы с самооценкой у него есть.   
У Васи потом дрожат руки, и в какой-то момент он уже открывает рот, чтобы предложить сделать иначе, пусть ему и очень хочется двинуться вперёд — в жаркое, тесное, тёмно-розовое. Но Илья дёргает его на себя, закидывает лихо ногу на левое плечо, говорит:  
— Задолбал тормозить, — и лицо у него при этом такое недовольное, что Вася не выдерживает и толкается — медленно, с трудом, с жаром, с шумными вдохами Ильи у уха, с его тёплой, крепко вцепившейся в бок ладонью.  
Сначала это скорее странно, но не то чтобы больно — из-за аварии Илья в принципе переоценил значение слова «боль», — он выгибает шею и, дёргаясь, с каждым толчком тихо ахает, таращится в стену с отклеивающимися обоями и в потолок с бахромой штукатурки.  
— Было бы эпично, если б она свалилась тебе сейчас на башку, — говорит Илья после, тыкая пальцем вверх, когда Вася лежит на нём, дыша запахом пота и умудряясь этим наслаждаться.  
— Даже не хочу знать, что за она, — щекотно отзывается он Илье в плечо.  
А чуть позже задаёт вопрос, который нет-нет да брезжил временами у него на границе сознания, старательно вытуриваемый оттуда смущением:  
— А ты вставлял в себя когда-нибудь пальцы, ну, э, ну, протеза?  
Илья смотрит на него с лёгким удивлением, перерастающим почти в восхищение, и Вася не уверен, стоит ли ему радоваться, что он подкинул Илье идею, когда тот выдаёт:  
— А ты шаришь, с протезом и в сексшоп ходить без надобности. — Он играет бровями и долго смеётся в основном над выражением лица Васи, меняющимся от недоумения тоже до восхищения, а потом всё же признаётся, что пробовал, но это было не очень удобно, да и, если по-честному, всё же травмоопасно.  
— Доктор, у меня застрял в жопе протез, потому что я на него сел, что мне делать? — выдаёт он каким-то визгливым тоном, и теперь уже Вася никак не может перестать хохотать.  
Вася, конечно, в курсе, что теперь большую часть его свободного времени занимает Илья — переписка с ним, встречи, разговоры, секс, совместные ночёвки, — но, насколько львиная эта доля его жизни, Вася понимает, только когда ему пишет Катя, предлагая встретиться, и он замечает, что последний раз они переписывались месяц назад. Да и вообще за это время что он делал? Ездил к родителям — да. Пил пиво с приятелем с работы — было дело. Наконец доехал до института и поболтал с однокурсниками. И всё. Так как Вася по-прежнему влюблён, его это не удивляет и тем более не удручает. Сложно думать о любых других отношениях, когда заворачивается что-то романтическое. Пожалуй, из-за этого чувства, что подождать тебя может весь мир, потому что по важности он вообще не сравнится с тем, что происходит между двумя людьми, и стоит вообще влюбляться.  
Они сидят в кафе, которое больше всего нравится Кате — в основном из-за черничных коктейлей, потому что там готовят в лучшем случае средне. Васе больше нет нужды производить впечатление максимально мужественного самца, и он тоже берёт себе коктейль. Катя недавно разговорилась с Виталием и надеется, что что-то из этого выйдет. Как уже известно, ничего не получится, с другой стороны, хоть она выйдет замуж только в тридцать пять, будет весьма счастлива, у Виталия всё сложится тоже благополучно — если не считать того, что в шестьдесят четыре у него поздно обнаружат рак лёгких, — потому всё же можно утверждать, что не зря эта Катина влюблённость останется безответной. Но сейчас она полна надежд и довольна жизнью ничуть не меньше, чем Вася, нет-нет да вспоминающий голого Илью, лежащего под ним. Оба не горят желанием обсуждать личную жизнь, но бодро болтают о пиве, учёбе, друзьях и официанте: бледном, серьёзнолицем, с нервным тиком. Они смеются, что такому впору быть маньяком. Андрея же вообще пугает близость с тех пор, как, когда ему было десять, его домогался отчим — третий и не последний муж матери. А вот улыбчивый Костя, обслуживающий соседний столик, иногда представляет, как идёт вслед за рыжеволосыми посетительницами, чтобы толкнуть их в переулок, где никто ничему не помешает, но, к счастью, никогда на подобное не решится.  
На прощание Катя обнимает Васю, а он, только добравшись до дома, понимает, что даже не заметил, насколько у неё мягкая грудь, да и вообще не оценил момент. С одной стороны, это хорошо — у него есть Илья, и Вася и не хотел бы засматриваться на кого-то ещё, — с другой — есть в этом что-то пугающее. Вася роняет ключи, они отлетают куда-то в кусты, и больше он об этом не думает.  
Мама подозревает, что у Ильи кто-то есть, но не спрашивает — его ещё в школе раздражали и смущали разговоры о девочках. Только вздыхает с облегчением: всё же не каждая согласится быть с инвалидом. И не то чтобы она готова кого-то винить за это. Ей тоже было сложно и страшно смотреть на только потерявшего руку сына, она сама не знает, где и как находила силы, чтобы приходить к нему в больницу каждый день, гладить по повязкам едва-едва и упрашивать съесть йогурт, это ведь полезно. Муж бывал реже и на то, что осталось от руки, — забинтованное, неестественное — даже не смотрел.  
Самому Илье потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть — и к своему внешнему виду, и к тому, что кажется, будто на самом деле делаешь движение, чувствуешь его, но это лишь фантом, ведь нет того, чем его можно делать, и позже к протезу. Теперь он с утра надевает его быстро и сноровисто — кроме дней, когда ночует у Васи. Есть степень, до которой он не может обнажиться перед кем-то, что физически, что морально: снять не только кофту, но и протез, говорить не только с шутками, но и серьёзно.  
Но иногда Вася и Илья всё же обсуждают что-то дельное.   
— А ты кому-нибудь рассказывал о том, что гей? — спрашивает Вася ночью с пятницы на субботу.  
Оба вечером были утомлёнными, быстро подрочили, но, стоило выключить свет, усталость будто испарилась. Они честно старались уснуть, по очереди переворачиваясь, дёргая каждый на себя одеяло и то высовывая из-под одеяла ноги, то подтягивая их обратно, пока Илья решительно не хватанул Васю за бедро со словами: «Ну на хрен, давай о чём-нибудь поболтаем?»  
— Не-а. — Илья качает головой. — Как-то не казалось это важным. Во-первых, какая разница, гей ли я, если не трахаюсь с мужиком? Ну а если трахаюсь, так тоже — кому об этом знать нужно-то? Ну разве что близким.  
Вася соглашается, но он так и не расскажет своим родным. Сначала будет страшно и горько — смотреть на Асиных мальчиков, и думать, что вот у неё всё правильно и просто, дом полная чаша, а он должен чувствовать зависть, вину, грусть, — потом он станет задумываться об этом, но все его аккуратные попытки заговорить о гомосексуальности — «Я слышал, Дима Билан — гей», «Мне советовали фильм про Фредди Меркьюри», «Подруга была в Германии, говорила, там радужные флаги на каждом шагу» — разобьются о фразы в духе: «Об этом за столом упоминать не стоит», «Ну разве что у всяких этих звёзд», «Куда мир катится?» А позже, после смерти мамы, станет уже не до откровений: с сестрой он и без того почти перестанет общаться, когда Андрею предложат работу в другом городе и они переедут, к папе Вася станет заезжать изредка, сильно сомневаясь, что спор на тему, правильно ли он живёт, будет того стоить. Папа до самой смерти будет думать, что Васе просто не везёт с женщинами.  
Илья расскажет Лизе нескоро, но и не затягивая. Она тогда уже будет доучиваться в институте и снимать в Москве квартиру с подругой — громкая, часто смеющаяся, успешно работающая уже во время учёбы Алина круглый год будет носить джинсы и длинные юбки, потому что, когда ей было шестнадцать, всё казалось беспросветным и мучительным, она накаливала лезвие над огнём зажигалки, наблюдая, как расплываются на нём цвета побежалости, и резала себе бёдра. Именно этот честный разговор станет толчком к тому, что Илья и Лиза станут общаться чаще и откровеннее. Набираться же храбрости поговорить с родителями Илья будет так долго, что, когда сделает это, окажется, что родители уже давно подозревали и даже не раз вели споры, кто из них в этом виноват, пока мама не озаботилась научной литературой по вопросам ориентации. Оба будут жалеть, что так сложилось: папа — потому что нет сомнений, что жизнь гея не так уж проста, а мама — оттого что Илья не пытался быть нормальным. Но они ни слова об этом ему не скажут.   
— А я, — признаётся Вася, — только с Леной об этом говорил. Ну мы с ней вообще всё, что попробовали бы, обсуждали.  
— О боже, нет. — Илья картинно закатывает глаза. — Ты же не собираешься обсуждать женщину, пока у меня тут стоит! — В доказательство он притискивается к Васиному боку.  
— Ну извини, я же не знал.  
— А мог бы и почувствовать, — выходит у Ильи чрезмерно обиженно.  
И Вася утыкает носом в его волосы с фырканьем:  
— Ну ты и идиот, — а потом, конечно, стягивает с себя трусы.  
Не то чтобы Вася действительно сомневается в интеллекте Ильи. Пусть иногда его шутки и выходит за определённые пределы, в целом это скорее восхищает. Илье хватает смелости, чтобы шутить, не оглядываясь ни на кого. И — чего уж там — жить, не оглядываясь, хотя как раз на него обращают внимание многие. Правда, не всегда так, как можно было бы предположить.  
— Иду я, значит, тороплюсь, — рассказывает как-то Илья, — мимо вокзала, а там сидит инвалид-колясочник, без ноги, милостыню просит. Так он меня как схватит за край куртки и давай языком чесать о том, как никто не пытается войти в его положение. Ну а я тороплюсь, так я рукав задрал, говорю, мол, у меня тоже положение, померяемся, у кого больше?  
Вася смеётся и уточняет:  
— Отстал?  
— Ещё б он не отстал!  
Такие, как тот мужчина, Илью раздражают, хоть он и пытается давить в себе это чувство, потому что обстоятельства бывают разными. Его случай далеко не весёлый, конечно, пусть он и пытается его представить так, с шутками и прибаутками рассказывая о протезе, но и не ужасный. У него есть дом, есть семья, есть друзья, и даже полруки в конце концов у него осталось. Но и ему пришлось сделать волевое усилие, чтобы не опустить руки, а нацепить на одну из них протез и пойти работать, учиться, общаться. Уж его точно никто не смеет обвинять в том, что он знать не знает, каково это — быть инвалидом.  
Конечно, сидевший у вокзала Пётр Сергеевич тоже прекрасно знает, как это. Он потерял ногу из-за обморожения. И встал вопрос: как жить-то? Если пятнадцать лет был сварщиком, попробуй займись этим без ноги. А кроме этого ничего он не мог, ещё и жена не понимала, жалеть не хотела, говорила, учись, пытайся, куда ему переучиваться, поздно же, он несчастный инвалид! А потом жена ушла, забрав дочку, и смысла переучиваться стало ещё меньше. Сколько ему одному-то надо, кроме пенсии? На хлеб с маслом и чекушку. Ничего, подадут — те, кому повезло, те, кто его пожалеет.  
Но Илья обо всём этом не знает, потому и рассказывает Васе о случившемся. Это помогает заглушить лёгкую вину оттого, что своя рубашка ближе к телу.  
У Васи тем временем появляется забота совсем другого порядка. При каждом разговоре мама напоминает, что он ещё не помыл окна, а до зимы рукой подать. Снова и снова Вася думает, что, услышь это Илья, он непременно придумал бы какую-то одинаково смешную и смущающую или ужасающую шутку. В конце концов мама начинает угрожать, что сама нагрянет с тряпкой, и вроде Вася понимает, что она это вряд ли сделает, а вроде — так и представляется, как она звонит в дверь, а Илья в гостях, они в кровати, и всё это самый настоящий конфуз. В общем, Вася проигрывает эту битву и моет окна.  
Именно после этого впервые, пока Вася пытается заснуть под тиканье часов, натянув одеяло до подбородка и безуспешно согревая друг о друга холодные ноги, ему приходит в голову мысль: «Куда всё это заведёт?» Нет, Васе совершенно однозначно и сильно нравится Илья, но во что это выльется? Как это вообще будет? В какой-то момент вместо ночёвок дважды в неделю Илья переедет к нему? Одна комната на двоих, один шкаф, один диван и так долго-предолго... Вася не может представить себе это «долго». Вообще не может представить ни хрена ни морковки.   
С тех пор эти мысли по ночам иногда возвращаются. Невнятные, окружают голову роем, и Вася старается их отогнать, а они всё жужжат и жужжат. И, как и от настоящего роя насекомых, от них страшно и тревожно.  
Но бывают другие ночи — те, в которые он просто отрубается, стоит лечь. Или когда рядом привычно, вызывая теплоту в груди, сопит Илья, и, если гладить его по искусственной руке, он точно не почувствует и не проснётся.   
В воскресенье Илья отправляется на юбилей бабушки, мамы папы, предвкушая разговоры обо всех отсутствующих родственниках, о том, кто родил, кто женился, кто умер, кто заболел, кто переехал, а Вася — к родителям. Он едет туда на автобусе, и его почти тошнит — то ли от его дребезжания и покачивания, то ли оттого, что он нет-нет да таращится в экран смартфона.  
«Они уже обсудили, что я неправильно живу, — пишет Илья. — Неправильно — это когда не учишься в университете нефти и газа, не работаешь в Газпроме и не женился».  
«И много людей живут правильно?»  
«Честно сказать, нет. Но, как я понял, моя проблема не столько в том, что я живу не так, сколько в том, что и не хочу так. Вот это выдаёт во мне ненормального».  
Илья сидит с краю стола, попивает вино и надеется, что никто не заметит, что он отвлекается на смартфон, иначе не избежать разговора, как ужасающе невоспитанна современная молодёжь. По счастью, смартфон никто не замечает, но, к сожалению, на него вообще обращают внимание. Илье приходится кивать в такт. И, пожалуй, всего три раза он, не удержавшись, шутит про свою руку — сконфуженные лица родственников, старательно избегающих эту тему, того стоят. Впрочем, если и есть в юбилее что-то хорошее, то это всё же не дурацкие лица и идиотские шутки, а возможность обнять бабушку, вспоминая, как в детстве ел её пирожки, вкуснее которых быть не могло, и не понимал, почему она постоянно за него переживает, а ещё поговорить с тётей Галей. Она бойкая и весёлая, в узких очках, рубашке и красном пиджаке. Шутит — едва приемлемее, чем Илья, и рассказывает, как они ездили на море. У тёти Гали муж и двое детей, живущих далеко, но часто присылающих ей фотографии в «Ватсапе». Она часто ездит куда-то и постоянно увлекается чем-то: то шьёт, то ремонтирует мебель, то выжигает по дереву старым приборчиком, который нашла на даче в чулане сломанным и сама же починила. Пожалуй, долгое время Илья думал, что, если когда-нибудь у него будет семья, то как у неё — со свободой общаться с друзьями, с кучей хобби, с человеком, который понимает все шутки. Конечно, он не знает, что муж долгое время ей изменял, она была в курсе, но дети ещё учились, да и подумалось: многие изменяют, попробуй найди того, кто нет.  
Папа Васи никогда не изменял его маме, но не столько потому, что считал это абсолютно недопустимым, сколько оттого, что подходящих случаев не представлялось. Он возится с машиной в гараже, когда Вася приходит. Поздоровавшись, он идёт в дом к маме. Она встречает его с блинами и чаем.  
— Ася недавно заезжала, — рассказывает она. — УЗИ делали, всё хорошо.  
Вася кивает, обдумывая, хочет ли блин с мёдом или со сметаной.  
— Соседи костры всё жгут, дышать нечем.  
Вася намазывает блин мёдом.  
— Папа к врачу пойдёт, сердце побаливает.  
Вася откусывает от блина половину.  
— Тёть Катя звонила, с работы уходит, с внуками сидеть будет.  
Вася отхлёбывает чаю.  
— А ты как?  
Вася доедает блин.  
Мама сидит напротив. С морщинками у глаз, которых стало больше, чуть располневшая, красящаяся в красноватый оттенок рыжего. Они никогда много не говорили, только о семейных новостях или по делу: об одежде, которую нужно купить, учебниках и тетрадях, об оценках, о том, что её опять вызывают в школу, о поступлении в институт, об армии, ещё одном поступлении, о квартире, об окнах, которые нужно помыть, и счетах, которые стоит оплачивать вовремя. Мама ни разу не спрашивала у Васи, счастлив ли он и что ему нужно именно для этого — не для получения хорошей работы, не для комфортной жизни, — а он никогда не спрашивал это у неё. Впрочем, спроси он, мама бы только отмахнулась, мол, дурацкие разговоры: а кто вообще счастлив, все просто живут. Когда-то всё было будто бы легче, она только окончила институт, начала работать, познакомилась с Серёжей — тот дарил букеты, провожал до общежития, где она жила, даже стихи писал, катал на машине по окрестностям. После свадьбы — остались старые засвеченно-розоватые фотографии, где у неё пышная модная причёска и облегающее белое платье с рюшами — они стали жить вместе в его однушке, родилась Ася, стихов, букетов, поездок стало меньше, и времени ни на что не хватало, но всё равно просто было хорошо. Потом несколько лет как отшибло: помнилось только, что всё разваливалось и менялось, пока она была одна с дочкой. Но скоро в её жизни появился Святослав, букетов он не дарил и стихов не писал, но таскал продукты, подвозил по делам — за ним она чувствовала себя как за каменной стеной, только и там были дела: уборка, стирка, готовка, теперь уже двое детей. Расписались они, не празднуя, для удобства при оформлении документов. Когда Вася пошёл в школу, пришлось вернуться на работу, и думалось: вот вырастут дети, вот на пенсию выйду — и заживу. Не очень понятно было, как именно, но точно-точно. И вот у неё пенсия, она на природе, огород, никакого офиса, надоевшего до чёртиков. Копаешься на грядках в своё удовольствие, готовишь на двоих и усаживаешься в кресло перед телевизором, чувствуя усталость — в ногах, спине и ещё чём-то глубинном. Зажила.  
— Да по-прежнему. — Вася намазывает мёдом следующий блин. — Работаю, в институте бываю. Окна помыл!  
— Ты это уже пять раз сказал, — улыбается мама.  
— Так я ж горжусь собой.  
Вася смеётся и не задумывается о том, что мама ни разу не говорила, что гордится им, хотя на самом деле гордилась — даже если что-то получалось у него далеко не лучше, чем у других. Будь мама и папа откровеннее в проявлениях любви, Вася вырос бы более открытым и уверенным в себе. Он бы не сомневался, справится ли с работой по специальности или будут ли его любить, если он станет встречаться с мужчиной, и ему, если забежать чуть вперёд, не потребовалась бы три года отношений, чтобы начать выражать свои чувства вслух — поначалу очень осторожно и понемногу.  
Пока же Васе до этого и вовсе далеко. Он и сам не понимает до конца, что это за чувства — такие они сложные и изменчивые. Вот, к примеру, Вася уже касался пальцами и губами шрамов — нежной розовой кожи, стянувшейся на месте давних разрывов, — Вася видел не раз протез и трогал его: он покрыт силиконом почти до верхнего края, дальше — голый пластик, обнимающий локоть, из-под пластика торчит белая ткань чего-то похожего на носок — его Илья надевает, чтобы не натереть кожу. Вася знает, как работает протез: нужные движения мышц выше локтя заставляют пальцы сжаться. Но Васе страшно увидеть Илью без него — увидеть, как резко кончается культей рука, хотя не должна, это неестественно. Нет, Вася искал в Интернете информацию на эту тему и знает, что зажившие культи не такие уж страшные, но то — на экране. Вдруг в жизни будет не так?   
На самом деле, увидь он Илью без протеза сейчас, просто не смог бы сдержать лицо, хотя не испытал бы омерзения, и это очень расстроило бы Илью, так что только к лучшему, что он увидит культю гораздо позже и не отреагирует никак, словно это не в первый раз. Разве что потом ночью, когда Илья уже засопит рядом, на Васю накатит тоскливая жалость и болезненная нежность.  
В какой-то степени именно из-за этих мыслей Вася соглашается выпить с однокурсниками, когда в следующий свой визит в институт ему предложат, и слегка перебарщивает. Дома у Коли собирается человек десять. Вася громко смеётся и внимательно слушает сначала Дашу, которая рассказывает про 3D-моделирование, а потом Лёшу, который говорит про автомобили. Они кажутся чертовски классными ребятами. Особенно Лёша: Даша слишком быстро уходит, чтобы поболтать с Лизой. Но Вася перестал бы так думать, если бы узнал, что, если что-то идёт не по его, Лёша не чурается бить свою девушку. Нина считает, в этом нет ничего страшного: он не так уж сильно, а ещё извиняется и каждый раз обещает, что это последний, у него сложный период, но он ведь точно изменится. Ей потребуется ещё полгода, чтобы набраться сил уйти от него, и ещё семь лет — чтобы построить нормальные отношения, в которых она не будет хоть на миг жмуриться от внезапного движения партнёра.  
За болтовнёй и водкой с колой Вася забылся: они договорились, что после работы вечером Илья приедет к нему. Он звонит Васе из-под двери, и тот две минуты рассыпается в пьяных витиеватый извинениях, прежде чем Илья бросает: «Просто приезжай уже» — и кладёт трубку. Вася берёт такси, и его не тошнит только потому, что ехать меньше пятнадцати минут, а на улице бодрящая прохлада.   
Илья сидит на ступеньках злой и разочарованный. Примерно три поцелуя заставляют его простить Васю, а дрочка превращает в доброго и почти очарованного. Но и это ощущение потом пропадает, Вася ворочается рядом — от него пахнет водкой, сигаретами и кальяном, — и Илья таращится в потолок и думает, повторится ли это ещё, забудет ли Вася снова. Надолго ли его вообще хватит? Вася уже трижды встречался и расставался, у него даже школьных приятелей нет — так быстро меняются друзья, — он бросил однажды институт и не уходит из второго только потому, что уйти, собственно, некуда: нормальных предложений работы нет, а в армии он уже был.  
Илья думает об этом — о том, что Вася точно-точно не сможет, уйдёт, — снова и снова, лишь бы не признаваться себе, что сам не знает, хочет ли этого. Любит или не любит. Готов или не готов. Илья вцепляется здоровой рукой в протез и так засыпает.   
Под утро ему снится, что он долго-долго бежит по гладкой заасфальтированной дороге.  
«На такой лучше всего было бы на мотоцикле», — думает он, проснувшись. И понимает, что ему ни разу с момента аварии не снилось, что он сжимает руль, что сиденье вибрирует под ним, голову обхватывает шлем, а впереди — дорога.  
Илья думает рассказать об этом Васе — тот уже поставил чайник и зевает у плиты, — но ничего не говорит — в горле будто пересыхает, вроде и хочется, но не получается. Илья молча плюхается на табуретку.  
— Бутеры с колбасой есть. — Вася заглядывает в холодильник. — Норм?  
— Ага. — Илья трёт глаза.  
Лучше бы ему приснилось, что он снова на мотоцикле. Или нет? С одной стороны, это была бы возможность будто прокатиться ещё раз. А с другой — наверное, не стоит бередить душу, лишний раз получать напоминание, что он больше никогда не сможет ездить на мотоцикле, и дело не только в руке. В конце концов у него есть знакомые, он давно мог бы прокатиться с кем-то. Но боится, что просто не хватит духу. Вдруг стоит сесть и — сразу навалится ужас, что это случится снова: удар, полёт, огнём процарапает кожу асфальт, искорёжит руку железом, а потом будут сирены и мигалки, каталка, больница, операция, бесконечные перевязки, слёзы и боль, боль, боль. Через два года Илья наберётся смелости и попросит давнего друга его прокатить. В первый миг действительно станет страшно до тошноты, а потом — не больше чем когда в первый раз сел на мотоцикл.  
Во время завтрака Илья уже болтает и шутит — не правильно ты, дядя Фёдор, бутерброд ешь, надо не бутерброд и не есть, — как ни в чём не бывало.  
Вася погружается в рефераты и работы, которые нужно сдать, чтобы всё же не отчислили, несколько раз берёт отгулы на работе ради учёбы, чертыхаясь, что теряет деньги. Илья пытается его мотивировать.  
— Если ты помрёшь от сессии, — говорит он, — точно установишь этим какой-нибудь рекорд Гиннеса — в номинации вроде «самая скоропостижная смерть без причин» — ну или получишь премию Дарвина. Это неточно.  
Вася на него красноречиво смотрит, с трудом сохраняя этот нужный, чтобы пристыдить Илью, вид: засмеяться так и тянет.  
— Ну а если тебя не выпрут, я обеспечу тебе двадцать отсосов за неделю, — ухмыляется ничуть не впечатлённый Илья.  
И тут уж Вася не знает, чего больше хочет: хохотать или утащить Илью на диван и от души отблагодарить за щедрое предложение.  
Позже Вася сам удивляется тому, что такая мотивация работает. Правда, не постоянно: иногда он никак не может бороться с желанием ни шиша не делать. Уже окончивший институт Илья наблюдает за ним с интересом исследователя и ощущением, что экзамены не стоят такой нервотрёпки. Не то чтобы ему на работе понадобилось много чего из изученного ранее, а диплом он в последний раз видел, когда брал с собой на собеседование — его тогда даже не посмотрели. Да и вообще что такое экзамены по сравнению, ладно, не с вечностью, но хотя бы с живой очередью в поликлинике, куда пришёл, с трудом отпросившись с работы на час, чтобы после долгого откладывания — то страшно было докопаться до правды, то на это не находилось время и думалось, что, если пока не умер, значит, ничего смертельного — узнать, почему у тебя полгода болит под рёбрами? Детский лепет. Но об этом Илья не думает, во-первых, потому, что под рёбрами у него не болит, а во-вторых, оттого, что он вообще старается не недооценивать чужие трудности.  
В субботу Илья просыпается довольно рано. Совсем негреющее ноябрьское солнце ярко светит в окно, в квартире тихо. Первым делом он нашаривает на полу у кровати смартфон. От Васи два сообщения: «Вышел на работу, доехал почти», и «Понял, не хочу работать и позвонил им, чтоб сказать, что отравился».  
«Главное, чтоб не запалили», — отвечает Илья.  
«Да скажу, что попытался доехать, но облевал урну». — Вася усмехается, стоя в автобусе.  
«И где ты воображаемо облевываешь урну?» — уточняет Илья, прежде чем отвлечься от смартфона на протез.  
Вася не так уж далеко, и Илья, толком не задумавшись, пишет: «Приезжай. У меня никого нет дома». Никого и вправду нет: папа снова у бабушки, мама поехала с Лизой по магазинам.  
«Это сработало бы, если бы нам было по четырнадцать! — отвечает Вася, но тут же добавляет: — Ладно, и щас сработало».  
Ему хватает пятнадцати минут, чтобы приехать. Илья ждёт его на пороге, и в этот раз он действительно сидел на пуфике, прежде чем Вася пришёл. Не мог удержаться — казалось, Вася вот-вот будет здесь.  
— Ну что, — говорит Вася, снимая шапку и одновременно ловко стягивая друг о друга кроссовки, — сколько там у нас времени, пока родителей нет?  
— А сколько тебе нужно? — уточняет Илья, поигрывая бровями и помогая Васе снять куртку.  
— Сколько пожелаешь.  
— Ну-ну. — Илья фыркает.  
Всё это, конечно, просто шутки, но Васю немного задевает, и он не может не доказать, на что способен. После того, конечно, как помоет руки, разберётся, где комната Ильи, поразглядывает его бардак, отметив, что стол у него самого в старой квартире был точно такой же, и толкнёт успевшего раздеться Илью на разобранный скрипучий диван.  
Илья перед ним — отпихнувший в сторону одеяло, ухмыляющийся, раскинувшийся, ёжащийся от холода, пока Вася не ложится сверху, согревая, распаляя.  
— Не тормози, — просит Илья ему прямо на ухо и прикусывает хрящ — чуть выше мочки, болезненно-приятно.  
Руки будто забыли, как расстёгивать молнию, презерватив есть в кармане — на всякий случай, чтобы не бежать-искать.  
— Блин, смазка. — Вася хмурится.  
— Да похрен.   
Илья перед ним — закатывающий глаза, гладящий себя по члену правой рукой и скользящий пальцами ниже, чуть морщащийся. И, разобравшись с презервативом, Вася проталкивает в Илью палец вместе с его двумя и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, пока Илья не пихает его пяткой в бок, понукает:  
— Давай.  
Вася на коленях, Илью за ноги — на себя. Жарко, жадно жаждать с тяжестью на бёдрах. Вася наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, даже не замечает тычок в бок — опять Илья случайно дёрнул протезом. Нежная рука, соскользнув с лопаток, вцепляется в рёбра, Илья ахает на каждый толчок — тихо, коротко, даже когда Вася целует его пересохший рот, когда Вася больше не двигается и, тяжёлый, уставший, только мешает водить ладонью по члену. Наконец, Илья просто дышит, успокаиваясь. Вася отстраняется, чтобы откинуться на спину рядом, и, взмокший, покрасневший, смотрит на него — такого же.  
Илья улыбается, и Вася отвечает ему тем же, потому что они ещё не знают: зимой они поругаются и решат прекратить отношения, оставшись друзьями, отправляющими друг другу редкие сообщения, главным образом чтобы показать, что всё у них после расставания отлично. Потом Вася потеряет работу и не найдёт её ещё четыре месяца. Когда ему наконец удастся — через отца по знакомству, даже по специальности, — инсульт обездвижит левую сторону тела его мамы, что заставит его думать, что в жизни началась по-настоящему чёрная полоса, и он даже признает: спроси у него Илья теперь, как дела, он сказал бы всё честно, но к этому моменту их переписка совсем увянет.   
Илья тем временем, стараясь доказать себе, что свет клином не сошёлся на Васе, попробует встречаться с другим, но вернётся к привычной дрочке. Вскоре он побывает в первый раз в жизни на похоронах и испытает у гроба дяди ужас от конечности существования и от безвкусия отделки гроба.   
— С каждым разом у тебя выходит всё лучше, — заверяет Илья.  
— Ну ты и идиот, — говорит Вася мягко, всё с той же улыбкой.   
И, может, не так уж зря он улыбается. Ведь через четыре года он снова случайно встретится с Ильёй, и вскоре они снова окажутся на этом же скрипучем диване, только в квартире Ильи — тридцать шесть квадратных метров, почти центр, всего десять лет ипотеки.   
В общем, это даже к лучшему — что они ничего о будущем не знают. Сейчас их бы только напугало, если бы кто-то сказал: «Эй, чувак, вот ты, да, именно ты сорок лет будешь припоминать вот ему, что он идиот».   
Хорошо, что никто им об этом не говорит.


End file.
